Til The End Sequel to Family Ties
by Namjr
Summary: Things are always changing in Salem, can the town handle the latest. Most of The Cast
1. Prologe

I don't own anything.

~~~

Til the End 

Prologue

Somewhere over the Atlantic

March 23, 2010

From thousands of feet up the world looked so peaceful, but she knew different. In her twenty-six years Chloe Lane Black had seen a lot of things, some of them good, but most were bad. She shook off the bad memories that began to descend and tried to focus on the positive. 

She was a successful opera star, with family and friends. The latter part being the reason she was on the Lear Jet speeding toward Salem. In two days Mackenzie Red Wolf would celebrate her 30th birthday, and Chloe and the rest of her family would help her celebrate, after all this year Mac would need all the help she could get to get through the this week.

Mac's Dojo

Mac was tired, but she keeps going, the bag wouldn't break if she stopped, and she wanted the bag broken. 

So she continued, punch after punch and kick after kick, the gloves on her hands had given up long ago, but she keep going. 

Stopping made her think of it, and she couldn't. In 29 years she had seen many die, most at her own hands, but his death plagued her mind constantly. 

With a tiny pop the bag breaks open letting loose the sand and gravel packed inside, and she was forced to stop, at least until she got another bag up, and that at least would take five minutes the replacement bags were in the cellar. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge by desk she makes her way toward the cellar door. She grabbed another heavy bag, and made a mental note to reorder another gross, before she ran out. 

She was setting it up when the plaque caught her eye, and the bag just dropped to the ground. 

Flashback March 27, 2006 

_Mac's SUV_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Mac looked at the car phone and saw the display light up. She takes her hand off the steering wheel and hits the send button on the phone._

_"Red Wolf." _

_"O'Neil." Mac doesn't even try to hide the smile that lights her face when the caller's identity is revealed._

_"I'm on my way, keep your pants on." _

_"Do you mean till we meet there, or the whole night?" _

_"Let's say till I get there, and what do you mean when we mean there, aren't you at the flat?" Mac knew that O'Neil disliked being late more then she did, and couldn't imagine what would make him late._

_"I had an errand to run, and it ran late, but I am three minutes away, how bout you?" _

_"I'm about ten, they was traffic on Main."_

_" Cool, I'll be waiting, I love you."_

_"Ditto." _

_O'Neil laughter filled the car from the speaker. " One day you are going to say it." _

_"Maybe." _

_"Watch one day you'll…" The sound of his voice was cut off by a loud noise that sounded like crunching metal, and screams of pain._

_"Patrick… PATRICK… PATRICK!!!!!" Mac pulled over to the side of the road, cuts the engine, and picks up the phone. "PATRICK, GOD DAMN IT ONEIL ANSWER ME!!!" _

_Flashback Over_

She called for several minutes, but he never answered her, because dead men don't talk. Mac ignores the searing pain in her foot from the heavy hag, walks to the plaque, and gently touches it with her finger.

The gold plated plaque was simple like O'Neil himself was. A simple shamrock like Patrick's tattoo, was centered in the middle of the small square, right above the his name.

_Patrick Michael O'Neil_

_1978-2006_

_Hero Til The End._

"I love you too." As the familiar pain begins to settle over her heart, Mac forgets her thoughts of continuing her training, and starts for the stairs. She doesn't even bother to turn off the lights or lock up; sleep is the only thing will help. 


	2. Visitiors

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society and all of its members. Scar Tissue is owned by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

~~~

Til The End Ch. 1

"Alright, who first?" Mac looks at the group of cowering warriors and almost smiles. Her newest recruits were trained in hand-to-hand combat, but none seemed willing to spar with her, and she couldn't really blame them. She was in a really bad mood and the first person to volunteer was the first person to taste the mat. 

Mac walks toward the desk and hits the play button on the boom box and the Red Hot Chili Peppers fills the room.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

With the birds I'll share 

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

The music seems to make the warriors more apprehensive, and fed up, Mac points to the biggest one of the group motions him over. "Come on Goliath." She vaguely remembers this guy, he was picked up from the Naval academy, and he name was something strange like Hershey or something like that.

"Darcy, ma'am." At about 6'7 he hadn't wanted to volunteer, to spar with he new boss, he knew he would crush her. Bowing he dances around the small woman, watching her closely, she seemed to be lost in the song. Seeing his chance he throws his arms around her neck and executes a chokehold that she should leave her gasping for breathe.

  _Push me up against the wall_

_Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra_

_Fallin' all over myself_

_To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view..._

Mac felt a little bad for the guy; he thought he had a chance. She felt his arms go around her neck and the pressure start, but not before Mac shifted her weight. She took his arms and flipped him on his back. "Nice try kid. Rule one, people that act unconcerned are baiting you." 

"Excuse Ms. Red Wolf, we'd like to discuss some business with you." Mac turned to toward the direction of the voice, and narrowed her eyes. The man was wearing a long trench coat in the middle of Salem's hottest heat wave, that and the gold chain around his neck told Mac all she needed to know. 

She looked back at her recruits. " Darcy, lead the group on a 5 mile run." The group jogs out the door and ac turns and looks at the man near the doorway. "Please, come in." Mac moves toward the desk and seat down nodding toward the seat on the other side. "What can I do for you?" 

 _Blood loss in a bathroom stall_

_Southern girl with a scarlet drawl_

_Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

"Ms. Red Wolf, are you aware of the crime statistics in this neighborhood?" Seeing her nod he moves his chair closer to the desk and leans over it. " My associates and I are in the business of protection." He snaps his fingers and another much larger man in trench coats fills the doorway. " We wanted to make our services available to you, for a price."

"Oh my god." Mac can't contain the laughter. Three wise guys are trying to shake her down for protection money. "You're serious aren't ya?" Mac stands and moves form behind the desk and moves toward the plate glass window the say's Mac's Dujo on the opposite side, she motions for both men to join her, when they do she turns to them.

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw_

_Step outside but not to brawl_

_Autumn's sweet we call it fall_

_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view..._

"You gentlemen either have no clue who I am, or just stupid, but I don't have the time to discover which one it is." Looking at the two man causes another fit of laughter that must anger Gold Chain, because he moves to stand directly in her face. "You should move, before you learn why call me Mad Mac." 

When Gold Chains associate moves closer Mac makes her move.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view..._

She grabs Gold Chain, by his ears and throws to the ground, his associate makes a move inside his trench coat, and she gives him a spinning heel kick through the window. Mac turns back to Gold Chain lifts his arm and sends him backing the same way. She steps out through her new entrance and stands over the men as passerby start to gather. 

"That's why they call me Mad Mac, come back again, and I show' you why they call me Mack The Knife." The men get up and began limping toward a black sedan parked in front of the shop. Mac grins as the car speeds of.

"Mac, I thought you were trying to lessen this violent episodes of yours." Greta didn't need to know what happened. She, Hope and Jennifer had been going to drop by to take her out, but it seems that Mac already had visitors. 

Hope just stood by shaking her head, she had seen a lot thing in her days, but whenever she was near Mac she something new. She turned to get Jennifer's take on the scene, but she was already on the phone with her reporter from The Spectator, telling them not to respond to call they would receive about Mac's Dujo. 

" Hope, Greta, Jennifer." She walks toward the women and smiles. " Sorry Princess, just demonstrating the things you leans at Mac's Dujo." She walks toward the door holds it open, motioning for them to enter. "Please come in." 

Greta enters and walks toward the boom box turning it off, and seating in the seat Mac recently vacated, while Jennifer takes the other seat and Hope leans against the wall. " Does it really help your image to throw men through your plate glass widow?"

"I…" Mac stops when she hears panting and wheezing, she turns toward the door and sees her recruits returning. " That run shouldn't leave you people huffing and puffing." She shakes her head and points toward the broken glass. "Get this placed cleaned up, and then hit the weight room." She turns back to her friends. "I like my image, people think I'm crazy and they leave me alone."

Hope pushes herself off the wall. " They don't think you're crazy, you're wealthy they think you're eccentric." She takes the woman's arm and leads her closer to the desk. "Now, why don't, you join us for lunch?" 

"Because being seen with you three makes me seem social and open to people, and I like be seen as the town hermit." 

Jennifer gives Mac a pout. "Please Mac."

Greta stands form her sitting position and looks her friend in the eye, knowing what she has to do. "Forget ladies, Mac likes being wallowing in self-pity."

Mac glares and moves toward one of two people form her childhood, that she doesn't want to kill, and thinks about how she fell if that number was reduced to one. " I don't like reserve psychology, for two reasons." She puts up one finger. "One, it's dishonest, and manipulative." Putting another finger up. "Two, it works."

Abandoned Warehouse

The two men limped back into the building looking like escapes form a gang war. They made their way toward the desk where they employer sat facing the wall. 

"How did things go?"

"She threw us through the window, sir."

The man in the chair laughs and blows smoke clouds into the air. " Good, nice to know she's still a fighter." 

"Orders sir?" The gold-chained man asked fearing the answer would involve encountering Mac Red Wolf again.

"Just keep watching her, and carry on business as usual."


	3. Brady Pub

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society and all of its members. 

~~~

Til The End Ch. 2

~~~

Brady Pub

Caroline Brady smiles as the group enters, she was glad that Hope and her friends had been able to talk Mac into leaving the Dujo, so few people could accomplish the task this days. Leaving her position behind the bar she goes to greet the women.

"Good Afternoon, Girls." Caroline smiles at the group and lets her gaze lingers on Mac, and releases a sigh of relief when the object of her stare winks at her. " Got a table for you in the corner." Caroline took Mac's hand and began to lead to the table in the booth at the far end of the pub, as requested by Hope. " I'll be right back with some tea." With that said Caroline pushes Mac into the booth and turns to leave.

"Whoa." Mac voice causes Caroline to turn around with a questioning look on her face. " I don't drink tea, how bout pot of coffee." 

"Sure Decaf, on its way." Caroline doesn't wait for confirmation as she heads back into the kitchen.

Mac settles herself into her seat and ignores the smirks on the faces of her companions. There were three people in the world that could weren't at all impressed or intimidated by Mac Red Wolf, one of them was Caroline Brady, the other two were Nancy Wesley and Alice Horton, no matter what she did, they seem to treat her like a small child that needed to be taken care of. 

" I don't like Decaf." Mac mumbled under her breath, knowing that it was pointless to bring up Caroline wouldn't get her real coffee, she was lucky she wasn't being forced to drink tea. 

"Aw poor baby." One of the reasons Hope picked the Brady pub was that Caroline could put Mac in her place, and a flustered Mac was easier to persuade. "I'm sure we can find a way to appease you somehow Mac." Hope gives the glaring girls her best smile, and tires not to wave when the girl narrows her eyes. 

"Besides Caffeine is not what you need." Jennifer didn't even look up, she knew she couldn't handle Mac's glare. 

Mac began to switch her focus from Hope to Jen and Greta decided to jump in. "She's right, you just about killed your recruits, and I don't want to know what happened with guys you throw through the window."

"I'll have you know, that those recruits have bee slacking all week, and deserve more then I gave." Caroline returns and drops of the pot of tea and a cup of coffee. When Mac raises an eyebrow the small woman just shakes her finger at her and walks off. "Why do we come here anyway, the service is seriously lacking." She runs a finger through her hair and pick up her coffee, taking a sip she grimaces, but turns to look at Greta." And those guys were thugs, trying to shake me down for protection money." She laughs at the memory and looks around the table. "Can you believe that, offering ME protection." 

Jennifer begins laughing as does Hope and Greta tries unsuccessfully to scold them for encouraging her. "Guys, it's not funny, you're encouraging her."

"It's funny, everyone in town knows who Mac is, and there are rumors all over the town that she's a mercenary, several of them started by Mac herself." Hope shrugs her shoulders. "Why does a mercenary need protection."

"Never mind that, it's pointless." Greta knew when she was beaten, and they had more important things to do. " We had an ulterior motive for asking you to lunch Mac."

"No, really." Mac doesn't even try to hide the sarcasm. 

"We want you to come to dinner with us at Tuscany, this Saturday." 

"HELL NO." Mac pulls her self up and steps over the back f the booth finding an escape. "No way, no how."

Hope steps in front of the fleeing woman. "It's not about you, it's about Chloe." 

Mac grimaces knowing that once again they found a weakness.

Tokyo, Japan

"Mr. Black." The small red head knocked softly on the door, and leaned her head in. "Mr. Black, I checked your mail."

" Come in Joan." The man remained unmoving at the window enjoying the city skyline. 

"Mr. Black, it was just the usual expect for an invitation to a party in Salem." 

" What kind of party." 

"A surprise party for a Mac Red Wolf at someplace called Tuscany this Saturday."

Brady moves from around the desk and takes the invitation form the woman's hand, and reads it, and then rereads it. He read it several times and it said the same thing someone was throwing Mac a birthday party. A smile crosses his face, and he looks at the woman. 

"Get the jet ready, I'm going to a party." Brady walk back over to the window, and smiled, this party was sure to be fun and entertaining. Brady couldn't even imagine the person crazy enough to throw Mac a surprise party.

Somewhere over Illinois

"Stop looking so nervous." The man besides her took her hand rubbed reassuringly. "I'm sure things will work out." 

Chloe looks at her companion and shakes her head, obviously he never tried to get Mac to do something that she didn't want to do." Mac is wild, unpredictable, and very dangerous, and not at all logical these days."

"My God, you make her sound like a wild lion." He laughs at the expression of seriousness on her face. " She is only a woman, granted she has a more colorful past then any other woman I have ever known, but she is still just a woman."

" Have you even paid attention to the papers my sister has sent." Chloe took out the paper that Jennifer had sent her, and searches the paper until she finds the section called crime line. "Here it is right here." Chloe points to the section of the paper where the crime line reports a mugging where the thief was later hospitalized. "That was Mac." 

"Mac was mugged." 

"No, Mac happened upon the mugging and hospitalized the mugger."

"So, why are you throwing a for a this wild lion."

"Because she has spent a lot of time protecting me, and just being a really good friend, she like my sister, and she needs this party."   

 "Then stop working about this, I'm sure that Jennifer and company can get her there."

"Thanks Jason, I need to be assured." 

"Anytime, now buckle up I think we're ready to land." 


	4. Surpise

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society and all of its members.

~~~

Til The End Ch. 3

~~~

Brady Pub

"So, it's all set you will meet us there seven o'clock, Saturday at Tuscany," Greta narrowed her eyes at Mac, as she squirmed and fidgeted with the watch on her arm.

"Yes, so stop glaring at me." 

A ringing cell phone tops the Greta's retort. Jennifer reaches into her bag, takes out her cell phone, and answers the call.

"Hello Jen Deveraux."

"Hey big sister. "

"CHLOE." She turns back to the group and mouths 'it's Chloe'. 

"No, really Jen." Mac doesn't have many hobbies, but picking on Jennifer is her favorite, she can't help it the girl is just an easy target.

"Tell Mac, to stop picking on you." Even several miles away Chloe knew exactly what Mac was doing, Jen was after all her favorite target.

"Chloe says stop picking on me." Sticking her tongue out she turned back to listen to her sister. " What's up, where are you?" 

"The sky is up, and I'm at Grams." 

"YOU'RE HERE NOW." 

Mac leans over the tabling and motions for Hope and Greta to do the same, when they do she whispers. "Do you think Chloe's here?" 

"Jennifer calm down, yeah I'm here." 

"Ok, we'll be right over."

"Ok" Jennifer hangs up the phones and turns to the group, smiling.

"We need to go to Gram's." 

"I think I'll pass, but thanks." Mac stands and throws some bills down on the table. "I have recruits to torture." 

"You don't want to see, Chloe?" Greta knew that Chloe was Mac only real life to the world outside her Dujo, and she couldn't understand Mac hesitation. 

"I'll see her Saturday." Mac smiles at the women and not waiting for approval or comments, she walks out of the Pub, leaving them more then a little confused.

The three women say goodbye to Caroline and began making there way to Greta's car. Once inside the questions begin to rise. Hope is the first to break the silence.

"Do you think it's about Chloe or Patrick."

"A little of both, but Chloe's doing much better." Jennifer wanted to alleviate their fears, but she knew it wasn't really working. It was true Chloe was doing better, but she was still struggling. The miscarriage four years ago had taken it tolls on Chloe and for it to come on the heels of Patrick's death was rough enough, but with Chloe constantly touring and Brady constantly working Jennifer and everyone else 

were worrying about them.

"I haven't heard from Brady in weeks, not even emails." Greta fingers tighten on the steering wheel, as she thought about her brother. 

"Guys, it's going to be okay." Hope turns to smile back at Jennifer and then pats Greta on her shoulder." This Brady and Chloe, they are just taking some time apart." 

"It's been three years, Hope." Greta turns into Alice Horton's driveway and cuts the engine. " I don't want to think that Brady and Chloe are over either, but what else can when think, when we haven't seen them both in the same place since Patrick's funeral." 

Greta gets out the car and waits for her friends to follow, she sees them coming and begins walking toward the door, and until she feels Hope pull back her arm.

"Let's try to stay positive, we can't believe everything the tabloids say." 

Jennifer grimaced and tried to remember that tabloid reporters weren't the best representation of her profession. Especially the reporters that followed her sister, The Daily Beat. They had been the first to break the story of Chloe's miscarriage, her, and Brady's separation, and had linked her to everyman came within a hundred yards of her. 

Greta put her best fake smile on as Hope opened the door, followed her inside, and made their way into the living room where they could here laughter. 

"CHLOE." Jennifer broke into a run when she saw her sister, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you." 

"I missed you too." Chloe kissed her sisters cheek, and made her way toward Hope and Greta giving them the same greeting.

For the first time since they entered they notice the blond man sitting on the couch. Hope searched her memory for his name, knowing she had seen him before, but can't place a name to the green eyed man.

Chloe feels the tension enter the room as the three women one by one notice Jason, and moved to stand by him. "Jason, why don't you go help Gram with the tea." 

"Of course." Jason smiles at the woman as he makes his way toward the kitchen, taking Chloe's not so subtle hint to vacate. 

"Why don't we all seat down?" 

"Chloe, what's going on?" Greta had an idea, but she still wanted to her form her sister-in-law's mouth.

" Do you guys remember Jason, Jason Masters, he went to school with Shawn and I." Chloe was searching for the words to tell them, but saying the words hurt just as much as the act. 

"So, you guys ran into to each other at the airport?" Even as she said the words Jennifer knew she sounded stupid, but the other possibility of what was happening was too horrible to comprehend. 

Hope sat down and looked away, she knew what had a feeling what was going on and it was too painful to watch it happen, Greta standing there waiting for the ball to drop, while Jennifer searched for any answer but the right one.

"No, look it's going to come out anyway so I just might as well tell you." Taking a deep breath Chloe looks at her sister. "Brady and I are divorced, it was finalized a little over a year ago, and Jason and I have been seeing each other for about 9 months."

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to see Lucas standing at the threshold, not at all pleased.


	5. The Break Up

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society and all of its members.

~~~

Til The End Ch. 4

~~~

"What the hell do you mean you're divorced?" Lucas storms into the room dropping his jacket on the couch as he stands in front of his little sister with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"LUCAS ROBERTS, you watch your language." Gram reprimanded from the door as Jason followed behind her carrying a tray of tea.

Lucas eyes narrow as he takes in the man following his grandmother in the room. "Sorry Gram." He smiles but quickly losses it when the he meets the other mans eyes. "Who's your friend?" 

Jason steps forward and extends his hand toward Lucas, and smiles. "Hi Lucas, I'm Jason Masters." Jason doesn't show any reaction to the fact that Lucas takes his hand and tries to break his hand. " I've so much about you." 

"Really." Lucas turns to look Chloe who refuses to meet his eyes. "I haven't heard a DAMN thing about you." 

"LUCAS." Gram understood his anger, Lucas was still very protective of Chloe, and closer then anyone else to her, and to find out that she had been divorced for this long without telling him hurt. She herself had been shocked when Chloe had told her hours ago, but she understood that things had just caught up to Chloe and her husband, and true love like theirs would have to triumph in the end.

"Sorry again." Lucas releases his hand and turns to Chloe, with the pain clearly in his blue eyes." What's going on?" 

Chloe could hear the hurt in Lucas's voice, and she felt horrible, she had wanted to tell Lucas on her own, where she could explain why she lied to him all those time he asked about her and Brady, but she had thought that Jennifer, Greta, and Hope she could get help on how to break it to him. "Luc, I………" She could feel the tears trying to force their way to the surface, but fought them down. She relaxed when she felt Jason take her hand and squeeze it. " Luc, I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be better if I told you in person." 

"I don't there is a way for it to go better, Chlo." Lucas runs a hand through his hair and finally notices that his wife is in the room, and from the on her face, she wasn't any happier about the news then he was. "Did you know about this?" She shakes her head, and he turns back to Chloe. " There is no good way for this happen." Lucas tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but he couldn't contain it.

"Lucas, why don't you calm down a little, this is hard for her." 

"Why don't you not tell me how to take to my sister." Lucas took an angry step toward Jason that left the men almost eye to eye, and the height difference didn't seem to intimidate Lucas at all.

"Jase, why don't you go see your parents, and leave e to talk to my family." Chloe put a restraining hand on Jason's shoulder, and felt the tension going through his body. "Lucas, and I are fine, it's just a little thing we do." 

Jason steps back and deliberately kiss Chloe's cheek as he goes to grab his jacket. "Chloe, call when you're ready." He nods to the people in the room." It was nice meeting you." 

As the door closing echoes through out the house, Chloe moves to sit done on the couch by Hope and still can't make her eyes meet her brothers.

"I'm waiting Chlo." Lucas didn't want to sound like he was accusing her, but he wanted answers, if he had to kill Brady for breaking his sisters heart he needed to know now, so he could prepare Greta.

"Lucas, it's none of our business." Jennifer said the words but didn't believe them.

"No, it's fine Jen." Chloe knew they were going to want answers and if she could get through the story once, she wouldn't have to tell it again. "Brady and I had been growing apart for a long time, way before the miscarriage."

" Brady thought we should wait longer to have children, and so when I lost the baby pushed him away. Then Patrick died, and I came home, and spent all my time trying to help Mac, and Brady got jealous of the attention." Chloe got up and began pacing a sure sign that she was still confused about how it happened. " 

" We came home, and things were okay for a while, but then we just started going our way." "Brady worked, I toured, and things were strained but fine." 

"Then the strangest thing broke us up." Chloe laughs is bitter, and the tears finally found a hole in the gate as they began sliding down here cheek. 

The tears are down here face was what got over there, he couldn't stand to see woman cry, and Chloe especially, because she only cried when deeply hurt. He took her into his arms and began calling himself all kinds of names in his head for forcing her to relive this pain. 

"Chloe you don't have to do this?" Hope could see the pain on the young woman face.

Chloe step out of Lucas's hug and looked toward her cousin." No, I want to do this." Lucas leads her to the sofa and takes her hand as he sits by her. "I had to go to this party, in London to promote my album, Brady was in Paris working as usual, and so I went alone." "I was there for about two hours when the PR rep said he had some people he wanted me to meet, and so we head over there and who should I see but Brady."

"I was introduced to my husband." Chloe wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Brady didn't even know I was in town, and I obviously had no clue where he was." " We played it off, and made some jokes about how we were firing our assistants, but I could tell Brady was livid." 

"We went to the townhouse, and world war III began, just about six hours of name calling and accusations, and by the time it was over I was fed up." "I told him, I was starting a new tour in a week and that he could call me when he became reasonable." "He said I shouldn't wait by the phone, and I told him could wait for my attorney." 

" Why didn't you tell us Chlo?"

"I was hoping it would blow over, Brady and I fight all the time, the first day we meet we fought for an hour." "By the time our lawyers were involved, I just through myself back into my work, and just tried to forget." She sees Lucas's fist clench and knows what he thinking." Lucas, it wasn't anybody fault okay, Brady, and I are just over."

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean

"Where are we going again darling?" The Blonde woman ran a hand up Brady's arm.

"I told you Marie, we going to a birthday party in my hometown." Brady glanced out the window, not wanting to look at his companion's empty eyes.

"Wait, will your darling Ex-Wife, be there cause I go years without seeing her again." She didn't like Chloe Lane Black, and didn't trust the woman at all.

Brady laughs. "Please, during the busiest part of her tour, not likely." He takes Marie's hand and kisses it. "Trust me Chloe is nowhere near Salem." 


	6. More Bad News

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society.

~~~

Til The End Ch.5

~~~

Roberts House

The household was tense to say the least.

Lucas wasn't speaking at all, Will was taking after his father and being silent, Greta had tried to talk, but the two silent males hadn't cooperated, which left six –old year Gina, trying to carry the entire conversation.

"Then Mrs. Jones said since I found him, I got to name him, so I named him…."

"Give it up Gina, no one cares." Will couldn't believe that she was still talking, didn't she feel the hostility in the air, and it was like being with in a room with Grandma and his mom. 

"Watch you tone, Will, and leave your sister alone." Lucas was feeling guilty again, he hadn't meant to bring his feelings about Chloe and Brady into the house, but he couldn't help it, no matter what Chloe said, he blamed someone, and it was Brady. Not only that but he had to deal with the fact that his sister had been lying to him for over two years.

"Guys, why you go do your homework, Dad and need to talk?" Greta knew what Lucas was thinking, and it needed to be stopped now, before it starting tearing them apart. "Will, can you help Gina with her work."

"Sure, come on rug rat." Will took the plates that he and Gina used and waited by the kitchen door to for to say goodnight to everyone, rolled his eyes, when tried to finish her story. "Let's go Gina, Dad and Greta want to fight."

"We're not fighting." Greta rubbed her temple as she tried to convince not just herself, but also her 14-year-old stepson.

Lucas looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow, he didn't want to fight, but he knew it was going to happen. He heard the door shut, and looked up at his wife. " I know, I shouldn't be this angry, but she's been lying to me."

"Well, I imagine it hard to tell your big brother, that your marriage is over." "Especially, when it's you." 

"Why especially, me?" 

"Lucas, you put Chloe on this pedestal of perfection, where your little sister can do no wrong" She ignores his scoff. "You do, and she loves it, she lives for your approval, and she was probably scared that you'd be disappointed in her, and after your performance tonight she was justified." 

"You don't do the same thing with Brady."

"I try not to, but the point it they're divorced, and we just have to deal with it without letting it interfere with our marriage."

Will runs back into the room with the phone. "Greta, it's Grandpa John."

Greta takes the phone, and walks into the kitchen. "Hey Dad."

Miles away John straightens at the strange sound in her voice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Greta debates telling her father what she knows, but decides it Brady place to tell his parents about the collapse of his marriage. "Nothing just the usual." 

"Oh, Lucas." John chuckles to himself, he loves his son-in law, but he knows the man can test Greta's patience.  

"Yeah, what's up with you, aren't you usually at Tuscany, by now?" Greta checked her watch and sure enough it was seven o'clock, and their standing reservation was for six thirty.

"Change of Plans, Brady's coming home." 

Greta drops the phone, and tries to calm her heart, she didn't know the exact status of Brady and Chloe relationship since the divorce, but the thought of Chloe and her boyfriend this close to Brady, was definitely a recipe for disaster. "What?"

"I said Brady's coming home, in fact he should be touching down now." 

"Wow, that's interesting Dad." Lucas entered the kitchen and gave a concerned to look to his wife, that was now very pale and fanning herself, he mouths 'what's wrong'. Covering the phone she. "Brady's home." 

Lucas rolls his eyes and begins muttering under his breath. 

"Greta are you alright?" John tightens his grip on the phone. "Did you need me and Brady to beat some sense into your husband?"

"NO, I mean, no." The thought of Brady arriving at her house now with Lucas so mad at him, was putting visions of hospital waiting rooms and police stations in Greta's head. "How bout I come over, and spend so time away."

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you, Bye sweetie."

"Bye Dad." Greta hangs up the phone and ventures a look at Lucas, who is rubbing his fist in a menacing manner." You're not invited, and stop doing that, you heard what Chloe said, it was no ones fault."

" Yeah, whatever."

Wesley House

Craig looked at his watch as his opened the door, and gasped in shock to see his daughter on the doorstep. "Chloe." Forgetting his shock his wraps her in a hug and pulls her into the house. "What didn't you call, we would have picked you up?" Craig watches her look down, and finally notices that Chloe is not alone, but the identify of companion leaves his speechless. 

"Hi Dr. Wesley, I'm Jason Masters." 

"I know who you are." The tone implied that Craig did in fact no exactly who he was, and what he was doing here.

"Craig who's at the door?" Nancy Wesley walked into the foyer and squealed with delight at the sight of Chloe. "CHLOE."

"Hi Mom." Breaking away from Craig, Chloe goes to embrace her mother.  

Nancy held onto Chloe at tight as she could, not wanting to break contact, in case it was a dream, but when she looked past Chloe to see Craig glaring at a blonde man in the doorway, the pieces fell into place. "Oh Honey." 

"Mom, it's…" 

"That's okay Chloe, we understand." Craig ushered Jason into the house, and shut the door, before leading them into the living room.

"Your fathers, right." Nancy pats her daughter's cheek. "But I have someone that will cheer you up." Nancy walks into the dinning room, and returns hold a small child with dark black hair and blues eyes. 

Chloe face lights up at the sight. "Hey Gabriela." Opening her arms the small girl runs to embrace her. "How are you sweetie?" 

Craig puts an arm around his wife's shoulders and smiles at the sight. "Much better, now that her big sister is here." 

"Well, I'm much better now that I'm with her too." 

Black Penthouse

Belle knew something was up, Greta had arrived and been distant, and quiet, she knew that her sister had fought with Lucas, but usually she would just vent about annoying he was. Seeing her parents go into the kitchen to get refreshment, Belle made her way over to her sister.

"Alright, what's up princess?" Greta eyes widen and then she looks toward the door. "And don't say Lucas, because obviously this is about Brady." 

"I'm just stressed, with this party for Mac, and the surprise of Brady coming home." 

Belle is open to grill her further when the door bell rings, Belle jumps up and runs to the door to let Brady in. "Oh my God." Greta looks up and sees her brother enter with a blonde woman on his arm.

John and Marlena enter and stop at the sight. 

Brady puts a protective arm around Marie and he leads her further into the room. "Guys, I want you to meet my fiancée Marie."

Greta drops her head into her hands as the scenario of Brady and Chloe meeting each other ends in bloodshed fills her head.

"Brady how exactly do you have a fiancée when you still have a wife?" Belle heard her father's question, but was to caught up in the pain of the realizing that Brady and Chloe were over, just like her and Shawn.


	7. Shawn

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society.

~~~

Til The End Ch.6

~~~

Mac's Dujo

Mac knew what was happening. All over town she was betting that the news was spreading of Brady and Chloe's divorce. She had known what was happening how could she not, she still had bodyguard watching Chloe, and they had intervened several times when they fights got too loud. 

Hearing a beep emitting form her laptop, she moves to the desk and opens up her email. Going through them she deletes most of them, but one marked Machiavelli catches her eye, and she open it.

Machiavelli 

_                        It's so nice to know that after betraying your family, you can still live a peaceful life. But Beware the DiMera's are never down for long, and when we return we do so stronger then before, and with a vengeful heart. So sleep well Machiavelli, while the option remains yours._

_ Revenge is near_

_The Phoenix_

Mac picks up here phone and dials a familiar number, when the caller picks up she barks out orders. "Have my Europeans contacts do another sweep, I need an email traced, and beef up security on Chloe." Mac hangs up and goes to the heavy bag once again needing to get lost in the a world of pain. She begins to pound the bag when a noise alerts her to another presence; turning quickly she pulls her revolver, and points towards the sound.

"Hey Boss, don't shoot." The brown haired man stepped into the light revealing his face.

"Shawn Brady, I thought I told you about sneaking up on me." Mac puts the gun back, and walks back toward her desk, motioning for Shawn to join her. "Why aren't you in Kenya?" 

" The situation was dealt with, I came to wish you a happy birthday." He gives her a crooked smile, that Belle once told him, made him look rugged and sexy.

"Oh, please don't give me that dumb grin or yours, and don't mention my birthday." Looking back hiring Shawn Brady was a mistake. Once again he didn't meet any of her usual requirements to be one of her agents, except that he was determined. "I'm not a fan of yours Brady, so save your low-budget charm for someone who is." 

"Have a bad day, El Captain." Shawn knew that Mac hadn't ever wanted to hire him, but they both knew that they needed each other. He needed adventure, and she needed someone that could pick up where she had left off, before Patrick. It wasn't that Mac had slowed down; she just wasn't as adventurous as she was once. The woman that would have once toured the world looking for bad guys, now only left Salem in case of a real emergency. She needed Shawn as her second in command, whether she admitted it or to, which is why Shawn played with her, it kept her on her toes. "I did get a call about two men being sent through the front window, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Raising an eyebrow, at his employer he thought for a minute that she blushed in embarrassment, but he knew that could be it.

" Never mind that, have you heard anything about Stefano?" 

" As far as I know, you popped him, about six years ago." Shawn lost his laid back attitude as the topic of DiMera came up. The man was pure evil, and the thought that he could still be alive, terrified him.

"I know that, I mean anyone going around using the name." It had to be a fake, She had shoot him, listened to his chest as no sound emerged, and then she had kept a vigil by his body for several days after that waiting for the Phoenix to rise again, but he never did.

"None that I have heard but I can check with some people." 

"Yeah, do that." Shawn stands and moves toward the door. "Your cousins back."

"Which one?" 

"Chloe arrived about four hours ago." She stands and moves form behind the desk to lean against it. "You might want to lye low, I don't think anyone will be happy to know that we knew about it for quite sometime." 

Shawn runs a hand through his hair, he hated pretending to be as confused as everyone else when he knew exactly what was going on, but it wasn't his place to tell. "Well, at least I can visit my parents without trying to avoid the topic." 

"You staying for the dinner, on Saturday."

"I hadn't planned on it."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling." Mac steps in front of the younger man, and smiles inwardly when she sees him tense up. "Any missions that you were singed up for reassign to someone else." "I don't like the feeling I'm getting, and I want you stateside, until I say otherwise."

"Alright." Shawn nodded, and turned to walk out of the dujo. As he walked to his car he caught sight of a small blonde woman leaving a store her arms loaded down with packages, and for a moment he stopped breathing. He knew it wasn't her; she wasn't Belle, but the idea of being that close to her hurt him, he hadn't seen since that night it they broke up and ironically the night he joined Red Wolf. 

Flashback 

_Shawn's Apartment _

_4 years earlier_

_"Shawn, don't go it's dangerous." The tears flowed freely down Belle's cheek as she pleads with her fiancé. "Let Mac's people do this."_

_"I have to Belle, I can't just let Lexie get away with taking Isaac." This was fast becoming a nightmare his little brother had been taken from school, by a group of men dressed all in black, and then they received news that Lexie was in the states. "I need to help my brother, why can't you understand that?"_

_"I understand it, but what I don't understand is why you have to take of for Ireland by yourself, instead of staying her and helping your parents cope." Shawn's idea to find out information from the DiMera headquarters in Ireland was too dangerous, considering the hatred for the Brady's felt on that Island. " If Mac, and her people aren't checking out that lead, why would you?"_

_"Because he isn't their brother." Shawn took her hand and kissed fixing the engagement ring on her finger that keep turning inside. "I'll be alright."_

_"Shawn no one takes on DiMera, without getting hurt, look at Chloe or Mac, or you Mom." _

_"I can handle this."_

_"NO YOU CAN'T." Belle snatched her hand and looked at him pain and anger radiating form her eyes. "Mac and my father are trained mercenaries and can't handle him, don't do this." _

_"I have to."_

_"Then do it without me." Shawn narrows his eyes at the ultimatum. "I am not going to sit here and wait for word of your death, you leave, and we're finished."_

_"I love you Perfect Girl." Shawn blows her a kiss as he takes his duffle bag, and leaves the apartment. Throwing the bag in the truck he heads straight for the airport, and a flight to Ireland. _

_Twenty minutes later Shawn was seated on a commercial seat to Ireland, when a voice stopped he thoughts._

_"And where would you be going little Brady?" Shawn looked up and meets Mackenzie Red Wolfs brown eyes._

_"Don't try to stop me, I going to get my brother." Shawn glared at the woman that moved to seat across from him._

_"Why would I stop you, you know what you need to do." Mac looks at the angry man, he was ready for a fight, determined, and he reminded Mac of herself, when she first woke up from the DiMera Brainwashing. She had been set to track DiMera down like a dog and kill for what he had done, but her grandfather token her aside and told her that her anger was her enemy. "Of course you're going to get killed, but hey I guess your mom can deal with losing two sons in the same week, she's strong." _

_"I thought you weren't trying to stop me."_

_"I'm not, I'm just wondering if this is the best way to go about things." She shrugs her shoulders. "You shouldn't mistake stupidity for bravery." _

_"Just say what you want to say, and go."_

_"Fine, here it is." She turns and looks at him. "You're angry I understand, I spent most of time with that emotion, but you're letting it run things, and you're going to get hurt." " Anger may be great for fist fights, and bar room brawls, but for rescues mission it's sucks."_

_"What are you suggesting, I do, wait, let her take my brother."_

_"I am suggesting that you join me, I can teach you how turn that anger into a asset instead of a liability." "I'm offering you a job, it's dangerous, but the pay is good, and I can guarantee that if you do I will get your brother back." Mac extends a hand and raises an eyebrow." What do you have to lose?" _

_"Alright." Shawn shakes her hand and begins to wonder if Mac can keep all her promises._

_Flashback Over_

Thinking back he made one very good decision, that night, joining Mac. He got his brother back, and he had leaned things from Mac that he would forever be grateful for, he only regret was losing Belle.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he starts up his truck and heads for his parents house.


	8. Homecoming

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society.

~~~

Til The End Ch.7

~~~

Basic Black 

"Ok, people good job so far." Hearing that announcement the boardroom cleared, leaving only members of the Black family. John noticed the quiet faces on his daughters faces, Brady had decided his time her would be a vacation, so he didn't come in, but obviously Lucas thought he was going to be there why else would he call I sick. " If there a reason Lucas, didn't come in today?" 

" I suggested that Lucas stay home today." Greta shifted closer to the table. "There is more to the story then you guys know." 

"Like what?"

"Like the surprise party for Mac, was planned by Chloe." Belle's hand flies to her mouth, to cover her gasp of shock, as the full picture becomes clear. "Yeah, so she arrived earlier yesterday also with a guest." 

"Chloe's dating?" Belle wondered for the second time in twenty four hours how she and her best friend could have drifted so far apart that everything about Chloe seemed to be different and new.

" Yeah, I got Chloe version of events last night at Gram's place, along with Jennifer, Hope, and Lucas." She turns to look at her father." Lucas stayed home to work out things with Chloe, he didn't have the best reaction to the divorce, it had very little to do with Brady." 

"I don't think any of us had a good reaction." John takes his chair and looks at both daughters. "Is there any chance that either one of you can change his mind about the party." A divorced Brady and Chloe was one thing, they were sure to be fireworks, but with both of them coming with dates, the party was sure to be explosive. 

"Not likely Dad, Brady came specifically for this event, and I got the feeling he thought Chloe would be on tour."

Greta looks away, but not before John sees it. "Greta?"

"That was my idea, I thought if we told the public that Chloe was touring the tabloids would lay off, and then Mac would think that Chloe was just stopping in on a layover, then it would be easier to talk her into going to Tuscany, to see her."

"Good idea, but now how do we get rid of Brady before they see each other and War World III starts." Belle remembered the fights that had when they where in love, and she doesn't even want to imagine the fights that happen when they don't. " There is no chance that Chloe would skip Mac's party." 

"This is ridiculous, I'm not going to worry, and I'm just going to hope that they can behave like adults." John and Belle looked at Greta with tolerance. 

"You're kidding right." 

"No, they're adults, professionals, and we just need to hope they remember that."

Belle rolls her eyes at her sister naiveté, and looks at her father. "You take one watch and I take the other." 

"Deal." John runs a hand through his hair. "Let's hope that's the last surprise we get." He catches Greta guilty look again, and groans. "What now?"

"I have no clue who he is, but apparently Chloe's boyfriend is someone she went to school with her." 

Belle face takes on a thoughtful look. "Who?"

"Jason Masters." Greta eyes widen as her younger sister breaks out in laughter that causes her to fall to the floor. "Something funny?"

Belle struggles to stand up. "You must have made some mistake Chloe and Jason hated each other, there is no way she is dating that Jason Masters, you might as well have said Philip." 

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter who it is, it's trouble."

"That's a fact."

Salem Police Station

Bo was having a month. The District attorney was constantly breathing done his neck about the rumors of a new crime lord coming to town, J.T. was in trouble at school again, the anniversary of Patrick's death was in two days, and now Hope was concerned about Chloe's divorce while at the same time worrying about Shawn's job.

"Earth to Bo." Roman leaned against the door jab of his brother's office, and studied him; he looked like he was having a bad day. " You in there little brother." 

"Yeah, what's up Roman?" 

" There been some activity at some of the properties that Vicente Sims owned." He moves inside and takes a seat. " Our informants say that some one has taken over all of Sims business." 

"That's nothing new, every coupe of months some new punk tries to take over where he left off." 

"This one is different, they apparently have international connections."

"While they can't be that smart." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Yesterday, someone tried to shake down Mac at her dujo, and got thrown through the window." Bo tries to contain the smile, but it was funny.

"Okay, you're right they're stupid." Roman had to admit that having Mac around was handy, she if for nothing more then entertainment value. "I heard Shawn was back."

"Yeah, he showed up late last night, for the party." Bo looks past Roman, and gets up and shuts the door. " Shawn wants us to be on the look out for someone going around using Stefano name." 

Roman tenses at the mention of the man that cost him so many years." Any possibility that he still alive?"

Bo shakes his head. " Mac, stood vigil for a couple of days waiting for something, if he did then he is really good." 

"I'll be careful, but I think Mac got em, and I don't know of a DiMera dumb enough to come back here."

Private Jet 

She sat by the window, watching the world below her. They had no clue that she was coming, that she was back for revenge but she had plans and when she was done all of Salem would regret ever crossing her, and Mac and Shawn especially would regret their action. 

_Flashback_

_"FREEZE." Shawn aimed the gun at her and pulled back the hammer." Put Isaac down, and step away from the ledge." _

_"You out of your league, Brady." Her grip tightens round the small boys body. They would not take her son form her._

_"Maybe, but I'm not." Mac step into view she was inches away from Isaac and his kidnapper. "Put the boy down Alexandra, you're scaring him." _

_Lexie looked down and realized that she was right Isaac was quietly whimpering. "That's your fault."_

_"Really, you don't think it has anything to do the woman holding him hostage." Shawn inched closer and pleaded with Isaac with his eyes._

_He sneaked a glance at Mac and caught her signal._

_"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP." Lexie was shaking with anger, and didn't see the look that passed between her two enemies._

_Mac waved two fingers and Shawn made a dive at Lexie, while Mac hit her with a left hook that sent her reeling. Shawn caught Isaac as he felt to the ground, as Mac tried to grab Lexie arm to keep her from falling off the cliff. _

_"ALEXANDRA, give me your hand." Mac tried to help her, but Lexie just laughed at her._

_"Let my death be on your conscience Machiavelli." _

_Flashback Over_

" Ms. DiMera, we ready to land." The butler watched her with concern, she was the last known DiMera, and the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Roderick, and I thought I told you to call me Lexie."

"Yes, miss sorry Lexie."

Looking back out the window, Lexie thought f her plans and smiles. "Get ready Salem."


	9. Surprise

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society.

Okay people, I know some of you are angry, No Broe, No Shellie, and Patrick, but I put a surprise in this chapter that I hope will make you happy.

~~~

Til The End Ch.8

~~~

Tuscany 

March 25,2010 6:30 pm

"Things look great, Maggie." Chloe looked around the restaurant in a daze. The streamers and balloons were wonderful; they went with the neutral colors of black and white, since no one knew if Mac had a favor color. "This party was a wonderful idea, If I do say so myself." 

"All your ideas are fabulous." Jason moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mac will love this."

Lucas laughs loudly causing the rooms' inhabitants to turn and look at him. "Have you ever met Mac?" the man shook his head. "We'll be lucky if Mac doesn't take someone out." 

"Ignore my husband Jason, he's obnoxious." Greta glared at he man, but he paid no attention as he continued to laugh and mumble about how Mac was going to hurt someone." Lucas shut up."

"Chloe, honey I'm just going to make sure everything is okay in the kitchen." Maggie walked off toward the kitchen, wondering how exactly she got talked into hosting another DiMera party.

"Thanks again Maggie." Chloe turned back to mother. " Mom, I thought you guys were bringing Gabriella." Chloe looked around the room for her father, but didn't see him. "She happens to the only thing that will actually keep Mac from killing us." When the Wesley's decided to adopt a child, Mac was the one to bring the orphaned child over from Europe days after her birth, and was still one of very few people that got to hold the three year old, without her crying.

"Craig's running late, but he's on his way." Nancy saw the concern in Chloe eyes and understood it completely.

"Good, who's picking up Mac to make sure she gets here?" Chloe looks around the room, but doesn't seen at volunteers." Come on guys, she is the guest of honor." 

"Which is why no one wants to get her, the person that brings her is automatically getting blamed for this." Chloe glared at her sister Jennifer, but Hope stepped into save her.

"I think Shawn, went to get her."

"What about Shawn?" The room got quiet as Belle and her parents made their presence known. 

Mac's Dujo

 6:40 pm

When Shawn entered the dujo he saw Mac immediately she was working the heavy bag again. Shaking his he just watched her at first, anger it radiated off his employer went after the bag punch after punch. Looking at his watch he remembers why he is here. "Come on Mac, it's time to go." 

Mac turned and dissatisfaction was clearly written on her face. "Tuscany is a ten minute walk, and five minute drive, and it takes me exactly seven minutes to get showered and changed." She takes off the gloves and walks toward him. "So exactly where are you here?" 

"Mom sent me to make sure you show." 

"I'll be right back." Mac throws the gloves at Shawn and jogs up the stairs. Shawn watches the clock and sure enough seven minutes later Mac walk down the stairs wearing black khakis and a white t-shirt.

"Nice to see you dress up." Shawn smirked as Mac unknowing dressed to match her party decorations.

"Bite Me." Mac grabs a jacket hit the lights on her way out, as she walks to Shawn's truck. "Let's go Shawn Douglas, sooner I'm there the sooner I'm back."

Shawn starts up the truck, and glance at Mac. "This evening should be fun."

Tuscany 6: 50 pm

Chloe takes tentative step toward her ex-in-laws, unsure of how to begin, but she knows she needs to talk to Belle first. "Hi Dr. Evans Mr. Black, can I steal Belle away for a moment." 

Marlena gives Chloe a hug. "It's still Marlena and John, and of course you can." John steps up and does the same.

"Thank you." Chloe smiles at her once best friend, and motions for an unoccupied table near the bar, and takes a seat. "Belle, I'm guessing you know about Brady and I, and I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't tell anyone how bad it had gotten, and I'm sorry for not talking to you more often, is there any way you can forgive me?"

Belle grabs Chloe hands and squeezes it." I understand, it was a rough time, for both of you." Belle hesitates, and then decides to ask. "Are you seriously dating Jason Masters?" Belle had seen their old class mate, but still couldn't believe it was true,

"Yeah, I met Jason again in New York during my last tour." Chloe takes a deep breathe. "Belle, I want you to know that I didn't know that Shawn was coming, I just found out he was here yesterday, and the same time as you that he was staying for the party, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, Shawn and I made our choices, there are no hard feelings." 

Chloe relaxes against the seat. "Good."

" That reminds me how did you and Brady end things." 'Please let it be on good terms.' Belle prayed, but when she saw the dark expression that clouded Chloe's face she knew that they were all in trouble.

"The way Brady and I usually end things, with screaming and yelling, why do you ask?

"No reason." Belle looked toward the ceiling and prayed for it to fall in on her.

Salem Inn Rm. 845 6:55 pm

"Marie let's go the party starts at seven." Brady looks in the mirror fixing his tie. " I hate to be late."

"Will I do?" Marie leans against the bathroom door wearing a red cocktail dress that clung to curves, and showed more then a little leg.

"Yeah, fine, let's go." Brady grabs there jackets and open the door."

Tuscany 7:00 pm

Maggie runs into the dark room. "They just drove up." The crowd stayed quiet in their hiding places, and heard the footsteps.

"Come on Mac." 

"Shut Up."

 Seeing their shadows on the threshold Maggie hits the lights as everyone jumps up. "SURPRISE." 

The look of Mac's face was of complete and utter fury, until she saw little Gabriella waving happily at her, then the fury was only seen in her eyes, as she pasted a phony smile on her face. "Who did?" 

"It doesn't matter it who, this is for you." Shawn looked around the room, and paused briefly on Belle face.

Chloe steps forward and starts smiles at Mac, she snaps her finger and music starts playing 'Happy Birthday', and the guest join in the song.

Happy Birthday to You 

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Mac 

Happy Birthday to You

The crowd pauses and Mac raises a hand to silence them. " We know how old I am, it's written on the damn balloons."

Chloe walks over and hug her friend, and tries not to scream out when the hug turns painful. "On come on you didn't think we'd miss your birthday, did you?"

"I had hoped." 

"What's with the silence I thought Mac was having a party." Silence once again fills the room as everyone turns to stare at the new arrivals. 

Brady Black and date.


	10. Trouble

I don't own anything, but the Red Wolf Society.

~~~

Til The End Ch. 9

~~

 Like always they knew the other was in the room, and their eyes locked quickly, and then the bomb hit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Brady and Chloe said in unison, as Mac turned to watch the feuding couple thinking that this party might be fun after all.

Chloe folded her arms over her chest. "I am throwing my friend a party, why are you here?" 

"Mac's my friend too." Brady said narrowing his eyes as his gaze settled on Jason walking behind Chloe. 

"Mac can't stand you." Chloe moved closer and was actually shaking with anger. 

"Really, or are you letting your bitter feelings of being dumped color your perception."

"Back off Brady." Jason step closer and put his arm around Chloe pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, I see you brought the clown." 

Mac watched the fight in wonder, it was really getting entertaining, she looked around, and all the guests seemed to be stuck in some haze. No of them moving, just watching with the fascination of a car wreck.

"You have no room to talk to." Chloe looks back at Marie. " You bring that anorexic Barbie reject, to Mac's party and you have a problem with Jason." 

Marie stalks up the fighting couple. " You evil little Bitch." 

Chloe gaze flew to the annoying women, and began walking toward her in a menacing fashion, as Jason tried to restrain. Apparently the last insult snapped the partygoers out of their haze and people begin walking forward to break the fight up, but Mac was there first.

"Back off Blondie, I'm the only one that gets to throw down at this party."

"Mac is right, except for that last part, why don't you guys just stay on opposite sides of the room, and we'll keep the party going." Even as he said the words, Shawn knew it was pointless, but they needed to keep things civil.

 Chloe took and a deep breathe and looked at Brady through narrowed eyes." They're right, we can be civil." 

Brady moves closer, throws out his hand, and gives a sexy grin. "Truce?"

"Go to Hell." Chloe turns her back on her ex, begins walking toward a table in the far corner of the room, and takes a seat an angry Jason following. 

"Been there, it was called our Marriage." Brady grabbed Marie's hand and dragged her to the opposite side of the room, leaving the guest in a stunned silence.

DiMera Mansion

"Is everything prepared?" Lexie looked at head of her security. "I want it to happen tonight."

"Yeah ma'am." The man walked toward the door and opened leading her to the black limousine in front of the house.

"Good."

Tuscany 7:15 pm

Greta couldn't believe that the bickering couple she just saw were the same Brady and Chloe that had to be guarded so that they wouldn't sneak off together before their wedding. "Okay people, I think we should dance, it is a party." 

The guest began to dance and converse, while the estranged couple tries to keep their distance. 

"Well, Brady you sure know how to make an entrance." Mac came up to the table carrying Gabriella, who saw Brady and smiled. "Whoa, she remembers you, and doesn't seem to hate you as much as the rest of Chloe's family does. " 

Brady winks at the little girl, and tickles her. " God, she's grown."

"Yeah, well Babies do that." Mac hands the child to Brady checking to make sure they weren't any Wesley's around." She missed you."

Brady kisses her hair, and hands her back to Mac. "I missed her too."

"Well, love to stay, but she wants Chloe, and since you don't, we have to part ways." Mac walks away, nodding to Greta and Lucas as she passed and made her way to Chloe's side of the room. "Look who I brought." 

Chloe looks up and smiles. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?" She looks, Mac, and nods toward Gabriella.

"Did you hear that Gabriella, she using as a shield, what kind of sister is she." Mac looks at Chloe and narrows her eyes." I will get you, be assured, your day shall come."

"As always, any with Mac is entertaining." Shawn shakes his head, as Mac bounce back and forth between Brady and Chloe's side. Stepping onto the balcony Shawn takes a deep breath, but quickly tenses up when he realizes he isn't alone. "Reveal yourself, or pay the price."

"Hello to you to Tough Boy." Belle steps out into the light, and stares at him. Still as handsome as ever, but now he had an edge to his looks. 

"Hey Belle, how are you?" She looked as perfect as ever, she had let her grow so that it now cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes still sparkled.

"I'm okay, I was a little upset about the whole Brady and Chloe thing, but…" Shawn drops his, and she figures he knows something. "What, what do you know?"

" I can't lie to you, never really been able to." He looks around to see if anyone is listening and pulls her toward the edge of the balcony. "I knew about the divorce, I was assigned to guard Chloe for a while, and I knew about it."

"WHAT?!" Belle backed away when touched her arm to silence her. "How could not tell anyone, we could have helped."

"Belle, it wasn't my place, and truthfully I don't think anyone could have helped, trust me I tired, in the end it was just better that they were apart." "I know, that you're upset, but Brady and Chloe are made of stronger stuff then this, you just got to hope that love will conquer."

"I didn't expect that kind of sentiment from a mercenary." 

" I'm still just Shawn, Belle the mercenary part was just an add on." 

"Yeah, I'm getting that." Something about the way he spoke about his two cousins, or maybe it was the just because it was Shawn, had Belle rethinking her ultimatum all those years ago.

"All RIGHT EVERYONE, TIME FOR A SPEECH FROM THE BIRTHDAY GIRL." 

The crowd gathered as a large cake was wheeled into the room, Lucas and Greta stopped the cake in front of Mac, as Chloe walks up and hands her a mike. "Spotlights on you."

"Okay speech." Mac squints her eye and appears deep in thought, before her face breaks out into a devious smile." Okay here we go. Well, I Hate birthdays, I hate parties, I hate surprises, and I hate having the spotlight on me, so thank you, I will be sure to remember each and every one of you." Mac opens her mouth to continue but has the mike ripped out her hand by Chloe.

"The birthday girl ladies and gentleman, ain't she cute?" The room erupts in laughter; as Jason appears by Chloe sight hold a lighter, to light the candles, which consisted of a large 3 and 0. " We decided to use two candles because, well putting all thirty is a fire hazard." More laughter is heard as Mac moves closer to Chloe.

"You're funny, tell those jokes, when it's just you and me okay."

Maggie hits the lights, and the only glow in the room is form the candles. 

"Come on Mac, make a wish." 

"Whatever." Mac blows out the candles just a loud noise fills the air.

Maggie runs to turn the light back on and hears Chloe's scream; looking over at her niece she sees the reason.

Mac Red Wolf spread out on the floor, blood staining her white shirt. 


	11. Sorrow

I Disclaim

~~~

Til The End Ch.10

~~~

· I know you're upset, but stay with me, I do have a plan. Also I wanted to get it up sooner, but it got a little emotional.

Mac's Dujo

It was a somber atmosphere, no laughing, no talking, and no real activity at all. Just a room full of people dressed in black, still looking shocked. The same looks they had at Tuscany the night it all happened

FLASHBACK "MAC." Chloe ran to kneel by her fallen friend and picked up her hand. "CRAIG!" 

_Craig handed Gabriella to Nancy and kneeled down next to Chloe." Call and Ambulance." Bo nodded and took out his cell phone calling for an ambulance and several squad cars. " MAC, can hear you me." Craig leaned over to listen to her chest as onlookers began to pray._

_Shawn took out his phone and began barking orders. "Wolf One, to the pack seals off the area." He glanced toward Craig and saw the grim expression and his anger intensified. " I WANT THE SERACHED NOW!" _

_In the distant a fait siren got louder and louder, until two paramedics ran into the room with a stretcher. Craig quickly demanded the defibrillator (?). Lucas came forward, took Chloe back from scene, and wrapped her in his arms as the tears began to fall._

_"CLEAR!" Mac body jumped as the force of the shock rocked her body. Craig checked the monitor but still saw a faint and quickly fading heartbeat. "Clear!" The sound that followed was heartbreaking, as the heart monitor flatlinned. _

_"Sir you need to call it." The paramedic looked at Craig with sorrow, but knew it had to be done." She's gone."_

_The fury that enter Craig's eyes couldn't be contained as his grabbed the man by the collar."  SHE'S NOT GONE." Craig released him and turn to look at the other paramedic. "Double the voltage." Taking the pads again Craig continued to shock Mac, until a stronger heartbeat was heard throughout the room. "Now, let's go." The paramedics jumped up and began leading Mac toward the ambulance; Chloe made a move to follow Craig stopped her. "Honey, I'm going to go wit Mac, you meet me there okay?" _

_But Chloe gaze rest on Mac still form as she was loading into the ambulance. " Daddy, please."_

_Craig kissed her forehead and pushed her pack into Lucas's arms. "I will, baby." Craig turned on his heel and ran form the room._

_"Wolf One come in, this is Harris." The sound was like heaven to Shawn as it replaced the horrible sound of Mac Flatlinning._

_"Wolf One, here." _

_" Everything in a ten mile radius was searched sir, no sign of a gunman." _

_"WELL THERE OBVIOUSLY WAS ONE, FIND THEM!" Shawn turned off the phone and threw at the wall shattering it into a dozen pieces." I'm meeting them at the hospital." Shawn began walking toward the door when he felt a hand touch his arm; he turns to find himself staring into Belle's teary blue eyes._

_"Can I ride wit you?" _

_"Yeah, let's go." Shawn felt into a brisk run, as he followed Chloe and Lucas as they lead the run to their cars as the room emptied of guest."_

_"Chloe, don't worry it's Mac, she survives." Shawn gave his cousins a weak smile as he entered his truck, and tried not to remember the last person to ride in his car._

_Flashback Over_

But Shawn was wrong, Mac didn't survive, she gave in on the ride to the hospital, and nothing Craig could do saved her. This brought them here to Mac's Dujo, for her memorial service. Her recruits and agents lined the wall no hint of emotion could be seen. 

Everything about this day was unusual, Brady and Chloe usual anger was replaced by grief, as the once bitter exes merely hugged each other briefly for comfort. Nancy's bubbly personality was replaced with one of complete anguish; she couldn't help it the ex-mercenary had become like another daughter to the Wesley's, and the pain of her death left them missing a large part of themselves. Shawn had gone into full agent mode, yelling at recruits, threatening other agents, and demanding answers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen were about to begin." Calling for everyone's attention Greta was forced to remember the last time she did it, and a batch of fresh tears begins.

The group of mourners gathered around the center of the room, where Mac's heavy bag usually stood, but was now replaced a photo of Mac. 

Chloe step forward and smiles as she looked around the room." We here today to say Honor Mackenzie Ann Red Wolf, or Mac." She used her finger to touch the frame." It's very hard to do this, not just to say goodbye to someone, but to say goodbye to Mac especially."

A hollow laughs leaves her tear stained face." How do you say goodbye to someone like Mac, everything that comes to your mind seems so inadequate."  "? You can't say that she was a great friend with a heart of gold, because she wouldn't have liked that, and you can't say she was cold and uninvolved because we all know it's not true, and they're doesn't seem to be a medium compliment for Mac." She turns and motions for Shawn, who comes forward. "So we decided to do what Mac did for her fallen agents." 

Shawn steps forward." Mac would tell a story of how her father Hank, would sit her on his knee, and tell her stories of her ancestors."

"He would tell her how brave, loyal, and wise, they were, and how it wasn't the blood that made them this things, but their sprit." Shawn turns and glances at Mac's picture." Today we add new traits to the list in honor of Mac, Red Wolf's are brave, loyal, wise, determined, humorous, and noble, not because of blood but because of spirit."  " The Red Wolf Society will continue, smaller then before, but with new determination." 

"Damn, I was hoping with the bastard dead, you would just fold up and go away." Alexandra DiMera walked through the stunned crowd, uncaring of the gasps and shocks that here arrival caused.

Chloe eyes narrowed at the entrance of Lexie, she hurt her family to often to be allowed to walk around without guilt in Salem. Chloe shook off Jason's restraining hand and as she moved to stand eye to eye with pure evil. 

Lexie laughs at the fury in Chloe's eyes." Poor Chloe, lost your husband and now your friend, whatever will you do?"

"Well I could take a page out of Mac's book, and kick the ass of the first bitch I see." Chloe steps closer so that she is merely inches from the woman,

"Now, Now just because you were being groomed to be a DiMera, doesn't mean you take one on." Lexie smiles and it's full of deceit and malice.

Chloe saw her lips move, but couldn't hear the words over sound of blood pumping in her head, and not caring about the consequences, she balls her fist and gave Lexie the right cross that Mac had taught her. 

Lexie saw the fist coming but couldn't move out of its way. She hit the floor with a loud thud as the room erupted with laughs and sounds of pleasuring at watching a DiMera knocked out of the floor. From the doorway Lexie's guard took steps toward Chloe as the several members of the Red Wolfs closed in around her.

Lexie struggled to stand up and felt her chin and found blood on her lips and glared at Chloe, as she made a move to get closer when Shawn step in front of her with hatred plainly seen in his eyes.

"Leave Now." When Lexie made no move he step closer and towered over her. "You either walk out or you get carried out, in two seconds I decide which one." Lexie's guard helped her to her limousine. Turning back to group, Shawn puts a smile on his face. "OK, I think it's time we toasted Mac." The crowd murmurs agreement as the scene in put in the back of their minds. 

Chloe walked upstairs and went to the kitchen, and took out some ice, for her hand.

"Nice right cross, Lane." Brady had seen Chloe sneak away, and followed her without thinking. "Mac would have been proud." 

"I don't think so, she always said if you were going to strike out in anger then you should kick them, because your foot was harder to break then your hand." She looks at him with a small smile. "I think she would have liked to see, my roundhouse kick, but I couldn't do it in this dress." 

 "I think Mac would be proud of whatever you did." There was tone in his voice that Chloe hadn't heard in a long time, it was her Brady, the Brady she fell in love with and the man she married." 

"Thank you, Mac would be proud of you too." She sees the surprise on his face. "She really would Brady." 

"Hey Chloe… Oh." Bo and Roman Brady came into the room, and stopped at the sight." Uh, we need to get fax of some important police document, and Shawn said they was a fax here." Bo looked at the couple and cursed himself, he could tell something was happening, but they needed the fax.

Chloe nods her head." Yeah, the fax is through that door." Chloe turns to point at Mac's bedroom. "We'll leave you alone." Chloe walks past them and is followed by Brady leaving the two officers to their business.

Bo walks through the door and hears the whirling of paper and goes to stand over the machine as the fax prints out. "What is this suppose to be Roman?"

"According to our snitch, that is the new crime boss, he's international connection is shocker, shocker, Lexie DiMera." 

"Oh my god." Bo looked at the picture but can't believe his eyes. 

Roman rushes over to his brother and takes the picture. The face looks like it's aged, and the goatee, adds a dangerous edge, but the red hair makes him instantly recognizable. "Patrick O'Neil." 


	12. Moving On

I Disclaim.

Okay, guys am I forgiven?

~~~

Til The End Ch.11

~~~

Brady Pub

"So, little sister when are you heading back on tour?" Lucas asked the question as he crossed his fingers under the table, he didn't want her leaving, she was too fragile, she had been through too much, but she was Chloe, and she would ignore the fear and keep going. 

Chloe saw that look in Luc's eye, and she knew he wanted her to stay and truth be told she wanted to stay too. The only thing that was getting her through the day was playing with Gabriella, but even the small child seemed to know that her friend was gone. "I think I stay for another week, I have some more business to wrap up."

Lucas beat his tongue to keep from shout 'Yeah', but let the small smile escape. "Good, Gina and Will love having you here." The last part of her statement finally registers. "What business?"

"I have to find someone to take over the day to day running of Red Wolf Inc." She shakes her head and smiles. "I never knew that Mac was running a fortune five hundred company on top of the Society, I mean I knew she had money, but had just assumed she inherited it." 

Lucas also shakes he head; he couldn't believe that Mac had left everything to Chloe. Although when you think it out it makes sense, for most her life she thought Chloe was her sister, and then when she discovered they weren't they still became as close as sisters. Plus with Patrick gone she had no family besides Chloe. "That's going to be tough, at least Shawn was prepared for to be named the head of Red Wolf, you didn't even know the companies existed."

"Shawn knows what he doing he's trained to be a agent, I'm a singer, and I can't run a company." Of course Chloe knows the perfect person to run Mac's empire, she just needs him to realize it on his own. "I just wish I knew where to start?" Chloe gives Lucas a practiced pout and she begins to reel her brother in. 

"Well, lucky for you, your brother happens to know people in the business world." Lucas takes her hand happy that they are finally back on track, " First, you need to specify everything you want, this person to have." 

"Well, they need to be willing to be based in Salem, they need to have experience helping to run a major cooperation, and they would have to be okay with the Red Wolf Society, which is hard to find." 

Lucas runs a hand through his hair, that type of person would be hard for Chloe to find. Red Wolf Society was not a favor topic among business man, Mac had targeted people that thought they were above the law due to their money, and that meant that she had made a lot enemies in the business. Lucas looked at Chloe to tell her that, but faltered at the look of desperation on his sister's face, and knew what he had to do. "Well, I guess I could run things until you found someone."

Chloe hid her triumph smile as she ran to hug her brother. "Thanks Luc, you're the best." Kissing his cheek. "Seriously, you know you're my favorite brother, right." 

"Well, Mike's not really competition." He hugged her again. "I'd be more then happy to do it."

"Do what?" John Black had seen the two from the window, but they looked to be having a serious conversation, and divorced or not Chloe was still part of his family, and he wanted to help in any way he could.

Lucas hadn't even thought about his job at Basic Black until John had arrived, but now that he father -in -law was standing in front of him, had to admit he still wanted to leave. "John seat down," John took the seat across the form the siblings, and prepared himself for bad news.

"I should leave you alone." Chloe got up to leave, but found herself pulled back down into the seat; she looked over and saw a plea for help in his blue eyes. "Or I could stay."

"Come one Luca, Chloe you could tell me any." 

"John, I'm leaving Basic Black." 

"John, it's my fault, I need someone to run Red Wolf Inc., and Lucas said he help me out." 

John began smiling. "Lucas, calm down I knew that one day you would want to strike out on your own, I'm happy for you," John extended his hand to the younger man. 

"You're not angry." 

"No, in fact I think we should all celebrate." John stood up and patted Lucas's shoulder. "Tonight at Tuscany we all celebrate your move." 

He bends down and kisses Chloe's cheek." Be there at seven, I'll make the arrangements." 

"Does he realize yet, that Brady and I will be in the same room?" Chloe looked at her brother who in turned looked in the direction of the father-in-law.

"Obviously not, you will behave won't you?"

"Don't I always?" 

"No." 

Salem PD

"Bo, you sons here to see you." The intercom clicked off right before Shawn Brady walked in.

"What's up Dad?" Shawn took the seat in front of his father's desk, and noticed the drawn expression on his face.

"Shawn, there has been some developments, that I didn't want to share with you while you were dealing with Mac, but it has to be addresses." Bo reaches for a folder on his desk. "A short while ago, our informant gave the name of the new crime boss." 

"The boss, has been taking over Vicente Sims business and had an international backer, we got a picture for the guy three days ago." 

"Day of Mac's memorial?" Shawn tenses up, he had only been in charge for a week, and already he had let something slip past him." Who is this guy and what's that got to do me." 

Bo hands his son the folder. " You know who that is, and you should know that he backer is Lexie, and that it's possible that he hired the hit man that killed Mac."

Shawn opens the folder and finds himself looking into the eyes of Patrick O'Neil." Sonofabitch." 

"Him, or DiMera?" 

"Depends, did he betray her or is he a pawn?" 

"We don't know yet."

"Well, I'm going to find out, and if he killed Mac then god help him." Shawn throws the folder back on his father's desk and slammed the door on his way out.

DiMera Mansion

"Patrick, what can I do you?" Lexie smiled at the sight of her greatest accomplishment. One phony car accident and she had her niece's true love and right hand man. 

"Alexandra, I thought you might like what I found out." He walks forward and hand her a sheet of paper.

"Oh My." Lexie's smile at him. "You know what I want mow, don't you?" 

Patrick nods. " Already on it." 

A small sound puts Patrick on guard as he removes his gun and checks the hidden tunnels in the study. 

"What was it?" 

"Rats, how long has it been since someone lived here?"

Lexie's' face darkens as she remembers the last time she was in this house. "Six years, but sound the house will be full of life." 


	13. Another Twist

I Disclaim.

~~~

Til The End Ch. 12

~~~

Tuscany

"You sure you want to do this." Jason watched Chloe closely, she was quiet, and he knew why, Brady would be here. "How bout we go see Gabriella?" 

"No, one she should be in bed soon, and two Lucas, is my brother, and I'm not going to miss out on this important night, merely because he going to be there." She kisses Jason's cheek and takes his hand. "Come on, I see everyone." 

Chloe smiles at Maggie and heads for the table in the center of the room, where John, Marlena, Lucas, and Greta are already seated. " Good evening everyone." 

Jason greets everyone as he holds Chloe chairs out, and then seats himself. "Congratulations Lucas."

Lucas fights the urge to glare at the man, and gives his best phony smile. "Thanks Jason." Jason Masters was okay; as long as he wasn't a permanent fixture in he sister's life. Chloe needed someone stronger, and more challenging this guy was a walking doormat. 

"Well, are you guys ready to order yet?" Maggie came up to the table and smiled at the group.

"Not yet, we're still waiting for Belle and Brady." 

Maggie's eyes widens as she looked at Chloe and then back to John, before raising a questioning eyebrow. "Okay." The red head turned on her heel, and left.

Greta looks at her husband and motion toward Chloe and Jason, but Lucas just looks at her with a confused expression, finally annoyed Chloe interrupts. "She wants you to tell me something Luc." Lucas looks at his wife for confirmation and she nods.

"Uh…." Lucas tries to remember what it was, and when he does he wishes he didn't. "Chloe you are going to be good right." 

Surprise highlights Chloe face. "What does that mean?" She looks at Greta. "What do you think I'm going to start a fistfight the blonde?"

"Mary." Jason said as he looked up from his place setting.

"What?" Chloe ask with curiosity lacing her voice. 

"I think her name is Mary." 

"Who cares."? Chloe looks back at Greta. "I have no plans to start anything with either Brady or Mary."

"It's Marie." John said looking amused.

"Whatever, I'm just here to help my brother celebrate." 

"You mean celebrate stealing him from us." Brady had only heard part of the story but he knew Lucas was leaving Basic Black for Red Wolf Inc, and he would beat his dates blonde highlights that she did it on propose. Brady took Marie hands and lead to a seat directly across form Chloe as he took one opposite Jason. 

"I didn't steal him…" Chloe glared at him, he was staring already. "Good evening Brady how are you?" Quickly changing tactics, Chloe goes the kill them with kindness approach, as she turns her smile on Mary." Enjoying Salem, Marie?" 

"Chloe stop whatever it is you're doing." The guest turns and sees Belle coming to the table lead by Shawn Brady. Belle kisses her father on the check and whispers in his ear. "What were you thinking?" 

"I wasn't doing anything." Chloe was getting more than a little annoyed, why did everyone seem to think she started their fights. 

"I know, I'm just preempting whatever your plan was." Belle looks over at Lucas and smiles. " So I hear you are now the CEO of Red Wolf Inc, congrats Lucas." 

"Thank you." Lucas turned and narrowed his eyes at Brady. "And for the record, I was not stolen."

Unmarked Van

"Target in sight." Patrick sat in the front seat watching the house with savage interest. He turns and looks at the man in back fixing his camouflaged fatigues. "You know what to do." 

 "Yes sir." The man opens the van door and begins crossing the street to the house; he ducks behind some bushes and takes out his walk talkie. "Testing, one, two, testing." 

"You're coming in clear, get in position and wait for my signal." 

Tuscany

Shawn had been quiet all thought dinner, and even now on the dance floor he still wasn't talking. "Shawn what's wrong?" Belle framed his face so that he was looking directly at her.

  "Just some work stuff." Shawn didn't want to tell anyone what he learned, Patrick O'Neil whether traitor or prisoner, if he was responsible for Mac death he was a dead man. 

"No leads on Mac's killer." Belle feel horrible, she had know Mac, but hadn't really know how close she and Shawn were until the past few days, she had been his mentor, and her death was tearing up." You'll find them, I know you will." 

"Can I cut in?" Chloe hadn't liked Shawn quiet nature at dinner, and now she wanted. 

"Sure." Belle smiles at her friend while she moves into Jason's arms. "But I want him back."

"Maybe." Chloe took her cousin arm and began dancing away from her date. "What's going on Shawn?"

"Nothing." Shawn didn't mean her eyes; she could still get him to reveal all his secrets.

"It's about Mac, isn't it?" Chloe took the lead and lead him onto the balcony. "What's up?"

Shawn debating telling her, and decided she needed to know. "Patrick's not dead." 

Chloe blinked several times. "Excuse me?"

"Patrick O'Neil isn't dead, he is apparently Salem's new crime lord." 

"Oh god what else could go wrongs this visit." 

 Unmarked Van

Patrick saw the light go out in the upstairs bedroom, and turned on the walkie-talkie. "Now."

The man located on the ledge of the house turned to the bedroom window, and cut the glass allowing him to slip his hand in and unlock the window, he lifted the window and slipped inside. "Inside, sir."  

"Do it." Patrick turned off the walkie-talkie, and turn to watch the window. 

Tuscany

Everyone had moved back to the table and dessert was now being discussed when Chloe cell phone rang, excusing herself she move away to take the call. 

"Mom, calm down, and speak slower." Chloe could only hear her mother's hysterical sobs. "Mom, put Dad on the phone." 

"WHAT?!" Chloe ear the words, but could quite comprehend them. Lucas saw his sister's face pale and ran to take the phone form her as Jason moves her back to her seat.

"Nancy. It's Lucas what's the problem?" 

Chloe just stared out into space not believing what her mother had said. Marlena kneeled in front of her concern clearly written on her face. "Chloe what happened, is it Craig?" Chloe just shook her head. "Sweetheart tell us what's wrong." 

Lucas returns to the table also looking pale and sickly. "Gabriella was kidnapped." 

Brady looked toward Chloe and keeps his voice emotion-free and even. "Chloe, everything will be okay."

Chloe looks at him stunned, by the expression on hi face and the sound of his voice. "EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE OKAY, SOMEONE KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTER!" 

~~~

Isn't just evil of me to stop here, but I have to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. 

This chapter is dedicated to Queentruelove. Thank you for all your support.


	14. Still Another Twist

I disclaim.

~~~

Til The End Ch.13

~~~

Tuscany

"Excuse, what just happened?" John had thought Chloe say their daughter had been kidnapped, but that was impossible, because Brady and Chloe didn't have any kids. Although picturing the little girl in his minds eye he can see it, Gabriella had Chloe's dark hair, and Brady's eyes, and she had look very much like Isabella's baby pictures." Could you explain this?" He directed his question toward Brady, but his son was already kneeling in front of Chloe trying to console her.

"Calm down. We're going to find Gaby, okay." Brady stands and looks at Marie. "Take her back to the Inn, she needs protection."

"Well, if that's the case, take her to the Dujo, it's set up like a fortress." Shawn said stepping forward, he was a little confused, but other then hat he had picked up on everything. 

Marie came around the table and took the keys that Shawn held out. "Okay, come on Chloe." Marie offered her hand to the women and when Chloe took it she began walking toward the door.

"Now, just wait a damn minute, what the hell is going?" Lucas had recovered form his shock and was now just angry, if Brady Black had abandoned his sister brother-in-law or not, he and Mike was going to kick the blond playboy's ass. Lucas walked toward his sister but was stopped by Brady's hand. "Don't touch me Brady, right now I'm fighting every natural instinct to beat the crap out of you."

"Well, keep fighting it, we need you to help us look for Gaby, you know your niece." Brady had seen the anger and until they could explain he had a feeling a lot of people wanted to kick his ass, but he didn't care right now. Looking past Lucas he saw that Marie and Chloe were gone, turning he found Jason, and not caring anymore he charged the man throwing up against the wall. "What the hell, is your problem, I ask you to protect my family, and this is what you do?"

"Brady, there were guards on the house, I swear." Jason had fully expected this, Mac had told him, that if anything ever happened he would face Brady's wrath. Jason was just glad that Mac wasn't there to kill him too. 

"Brady, why don't you let Jason, go and will start looking for Gabriella, okay?" Shawn still had no clue what was going on, and from the looks on Greta, Marlena, Belle, and John's face he wasn't alone. "Let's head over to the Wesley's and see what we can find?" 

Brady reluctantly releases Jason, and looks at Belle and Greta. "Can you guys go to the Dujo, I think Chloe could use you there." 

He turns to look at Shawn. " Have the Red Wolfs meet us as the Wesley's." 

John stands and throws some bills on the table, he helps Marlena stand and looks at her. "Maybe you should go with Greta and Belle, and help Chloe." 

Lucas hands Greta his keys and kisses his wife, he leans over and whispers in her ear." If your brother did what I think he did, he a dead man." 

Greta nods her head, hoping Lucas understands that if Chloe keep Brady form his child she was the one going get hurt. " And if the other away around then ditto." She ignores the glare he sends her, and turns to her stepmother, and sister. "We ready." 

Shawn walks over to Belle and kisses her lightly on the lips, but before she can speak he turns to Greta. "I have someone waiting to let you in." 

Wesley House

Salem Police swarm the house as Bo tries to get information of out a frantic Nancy, and paramedics check out Craig. "Nancy, please calm down." The red head stopped sobbing. "Now, what happened?"

"Craig and I had just put down Gabriella, we were watching television when we head a sound from the nursery, Craig went to go check." The tears began falling again. "Then I heard this loud crash, and went I turned on the lights in the room, I saw Craig there knocked out, and Gabriella gone." 

"NANCY." Brady rushed through the door, searching frantically for the woman until he spotted her on the couch with Bo. He enters the room and sees Craig beaten and bruised in the corner, as he goes to comfort his mother-in-law." Nancy are you okay?"

"Brady." Nancy ran to hug, and began sobbing into his chest." I'm sorry Brady we were careful, I swear we were."

"It's okay, we'll find her." Brady nods toward Jason.

Taking out a cell phone Jason dials a familiar number. "Wolf Pack, this is D'Artagnan, I want this city locked down."

Shawn stared at Jason in disbelief, he had heard Mac talk about D'Artagnan, her secret secret agent that was working an important ongoing case, but she had always said that the day D'Artagnan arrived was the day they were all in real trouble.

DiMera Mansion

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED HER?" Lexie stared at Patrick with anger shinning brightly. "How did you miss her, she's a three year old, she can't even run yet." Lexie couldn't believe the incompetence of her people, Patrick was supposed to be the best, but how do you miss a three year old.

"Look, my man was in there, he took out Wesley like he was suppose to, but the kid was gone." No one was more upset then Patrick about this, when he had learned the news he had take out the stupid man himself. " I had the house under constant surveillance since I found that hospital record. No one but Lane and her boy toy went in and out that house." 

"Well, obviously someone was in and out of that house, because three year olds just don't walk out of the front door."  

"Alexandra, I will find the child, and make them pay, you have my word."

"You better, or you'll pay." Lexie motioned for the door, telling him to leave.

"Of Madam." Patrick walked out with his fist clenched at his sides. He was tired of taking orders form this woman, she didn't have the brains and drive to lead an empire like this, but he would bide his time. Putting his desires for the future aside he make his way toward his men. "Find that Child, you fail me again, and I'll kill you all." 

Undisclosed Location

Children's toys lay all over the room of the large space, the child herself was sitting in front of a television watching the Veggie Tales. 

The figure stands in the shadows guarding their face from the light, and watching as the child drifts off to sleep.

 ~~~~

Okay, we have two choices. Do you guys want me to explain how Lexie found out about Gabriella and then explain the whole Brady/Chloe thing, or go directly to the Brady/Chloe Explanation? 

P.S. I don't own the name D'Artagnan, he belongs to Alexandre Dumas, one of the greatest writers ever. 

Three Musketeers Rocks!!


	15. Last Twist

I disclaim.

Okay people, as you wish.

~~~

Til The End Ch. 14

~~~

Chloe took out the locket hidden in her purse, and open it showing the picture of Gabriella, taken hours after her birth. She had been so sick those first few days, but she pulled through like the fighter that she was. "Everything will be okay baby." Chloe settled back on Mac's bed wishing her friend was still alive. 

"Chloe?" Belle stuck her through the bedroom door, she didn't want to wake Chloe, but she wanted to know what was going on. "Are you awake?" She saw Chloe staring at something in her hand, looking lost in thought.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" When she and Marie arrived the place had locked up tight, and Marie had to give three different passwords to get in, she couldn't even imagine what Belle had to get in. 

"Brady sent us to make sure you're okay." At the word us Belle walked into the room with Marlena and Greta following close behind. 

Marlena moved to sit by Chloe on the bed, stroking her hair. "Are you okay?" Marlena noticed the locket clutched in her hand, but thought it would be better to let Chloe tell them on her own. 

Chloe shook her heads as the tears began to fall again. "I want my baby." 

Greta moves to Chloe other side and hands her a tissue. "Everyone is out looking for her, Shawn got all his people on it." 

A sudden thought occurs to Chloe. "Jason's okay isn't he, Brady didn't do anything to him?" Her face clouds with concern.

Belle notices it, and began to wonder again just what is going on." Jason's fine, Brady was a little upset, but he didn't hurt him." 

Marie walks in carrying a teacup, laying it down on the bedside table the woman looks at Chloe. "Chloe, I am going leave some guards on the stairs, and do a perimeter search, okay?" 

"Thanks Marie." Chloe watched the woman walk out, and then noticed the shock and stunned faces of her in-laws. "You're wondering what's going on." 

"Uh Hell Yeah." Belle tries not to sound to eager, but things were getting weirder and weirder. 

Taking a sip of the tea, Chloe takes a deep breathe, trying to remember all the important details. " Okay Greta do you remember how I told you Brady and I separated." At her nod she continues. "Well, all that happen except the next day, Brady called me, he said we should talk and we did." 

Flashback Black Townhouse London 

"What happened to us Brady?" Chloe looked at the man she married with confusion." We couldn't go hours with out hearing each other's voice, now we go weeks without knowing where the other is."

" We grew up, we have different proprieties, now." Brady couldn't look her in the eye, he could feel her pain from across the room, and he knew he had caused it. 

"Your proprieties no longer include me, is that what you're saying?" 

"NO," Brady stood and walked over to stand in front of her." I love you, you are always my top priority." 

"You think my priorities, have changed?" 

"Yes, and you know what I'm talking about." Brady backed away at the fury in her eyes.

"Why does it always come back to the baby."? 

"Because you risked you life without informing me, and you had no right to risk yourself for a child."

"A CHILD?" "No, Brady our child, a baby made by you and I, that represented our love." Tears feel down her cheeks as she remembered the pregnancy, and subsequent miscarriage that had begun to tear apart her marriage.

"A child, that could of cost you your life." He didn't understand how she could simply ignore the doctors that said they she wait until she was further into her recovery before having children. " Did you hear the doctors at all?"

"Yes, I heard them say that there was a minuet chance that the cancer would return, and that pregnancy would be a risk, but I was already pregnant, and it didn't matter." 

"Did you hear yourself, it didn't matter if I could have lost you." 

"You did lose me, because here we are apart." 

" I love you, I just don't want to risk losing you." 

Chloe took Brady in her arms and began smoothing his hair. She knew what this was about, and it wasn't her, it was his mother, but Chloe wouldn't ever leave Brady not even for death. " I love you too, so much Brady, but I want more, I want a child with your blue eyes, and stubborn nature." She gives him a weak smile, and kisses his cheek.

" I'm scarred." Brady let the tears fall as the thought of Chloe assaulted him.

"I know, I am too, but I have faith that your love will get me through, an I need you to have the same faith in me." 

"I do." Brady cradle Chloe face as he leaned into to kiss her lips, pleased that the simplest kiss could still leave him breathless. Stepping away he smiled at the disappointed look in her eyes at he took her hand and began leading her toward the bedroom. "Tomorrow, we go vacation, no managers, no secretaries, no phones, just you and me in paradise." 

Chloe laughs as she follows him up. "Normally, I don't like your forward nature, but I let it slide this one time." 

Brady turns and lifts her up into his arms and walks to the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. "That's might big of you." Dropping on the bed as Brady proceeds let he forward nature take over.

Flashback Over

"So we went away, when we came back we Mac setting in our setting room waiting for us." Chloe stands and takes the picture on the bedside table of Mac and Gabriella at her first birthday. Chloe smiles at the joy on both of their faces." Mac had received information that Lexie was having us watched." 

Chloe traced the figures in the picture with her finger, letting it linger on Gabriella. "Mac double our security, but when we found out I was pregnant we knew we had to do more." She sat back down on the bed." That's when Brady suggested we separate, he said that if we did then Lexie would only go after one of us, but Mac pointed out that as long as their was a child she could always get the both of us at the same time." " Mac revised the plan, we would separate and even an phony divorce, and when the baby was born we would give her up for adoption to some people that Mac trusted." 

"Then how did your parents get involved?" Belle was n longer as confused before but she was still a little hazy.

"When it was time for me to deliver, I took a vacation in Rome where Brady met me, Mac arrived the next day with the couple that was going to adopt her, she said my parents were the only people she trusted, plus Brady and I would still get to see her, while Mac was near by for added protection." "Mom jumped at the chance to raise her, and knowing it was my mother was the only thing that made me give her up after I looked at her." 

"Okay, let get this straight, you and Brady are still married right?" Greta saw the nod and continued. " So, Jason and Marie are what a cover?"

"Jason and Marie are Mac's top agents."  

Wesley House

As Brady finished a similar story the room was very quiet, until a police officer came to speak to Bo. When Captain Brady returned his expression was grim.

"Brady, we just found the guy that fit Craig's description dead in some woods behind the house." "He was one of Lexie's men."

"So what does that mean?" Lucas asked noting the Brady face paled.

Shawn steps forward. "It means, that Lexie killed him because he failed, so Lexie doesn't have Gabriella."

"So who does?" Craig had just came to and he wished he didn't Lexie was one thing, but all this added enemies was being to get really annoying.

"Good Question." Brady said as he picked up a picture of his daughter as the tears that had threatening to fall finally broke the surface.

Undisclosed Location

Gabriella wasn't happy, she didn't like this place or the food." Yuck,"

"Come on Kid, eat up." The figure tried again unsuccessfully to get the child to eat. Taking the spoon she puts it inches away for the child's mouth. " Yummy… Mash potatoes." 

"No, Mac." Gabriella smacks the spoon away laughing as the food lands on her godmothers' face.


	16. Defects

I disclaim

~~~

Til The End Ch. 15

~~~

DiMera Mansion

"PATRICK!" Lexie's face contorted as she screamed. "PATRICK!"

Giles entered the drawing room. "Miss Alexandra, Patrick left hours ago on your errand." "Anything I can get for you?"

"Yes, Patrick." The butler hurried away muttering under his breath about spoiled children, but Lexie paid no mind, she was too close.

Too close to revenge, and ultimate power, Father had never thought she was good enough to lead the family, but she would prove him wrong. After all he what did he know, he had wanted Machiavelli to lead the family, and she not only killed him, but his two other successors as well. With Kristen and Elvis missing, she was the last DiMera, and she refused to let the family die without punishing its enemies.

"ROLF." Lexie needed to prepare things for the child's arrival. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the child's name, but couldn't. "Oh well, I was changing it anyway." She looks toward the door, and still doesn't see her doctor. "ROLF!"

Rolf entered the room looking years older then he was, the years under Alexandra rule was twice as bad as working for Stefano. He at least was intelligent, Alexandra was impulsive and incompetent, two very bad traits when for a DiMera, traits that will surely get that person killed. Putting his dreams of murdering Alexandra in the back of his mind, he forces a smile as answers her bellows. "Yes Alexandra?"

"I'm going to need a chip installed in a small child." Lexie sits down on the couch putting her feet on the coffee table, obviously forgetting that the value of the table was three times her ex-husbands salary. " What kind of chips do you have ready?"

"Well, there was the E354, that was the kind we put inside of Chloe Lane, it erases memories that caused emotion, and can manipulate feelings about specific people." He sits across form her. "I don't recommend that one, it's too time consuming, and there are all kinds of bugs and glitches in it." 

"Ok, next?" 

"There is the M985, that is the one currently it's the once they used on Machiavelli when she was little. It turns you into an obedient soldier, with unlimited learning capabilities, it's the one we have in O'Neil." 

"I don't need another mercenary, next?" The thought of another little Machiavelli running around made her skin crawl.

" The R751, the one put into Hope Brady, completely erases the memory leaving it blank and programmable. "

"Hmm, that's a possibility." Lexie begins thinking of the new life she can give the child when something Rolf said caused her to frown. "What did you mean the one she had when she was little, which one did she have last time she was Machiavelli?"

Rolf rubbed his chin while he thought back. "The E354, we had problems with the M985, it's the reason Stefano had Machiavelli imprisoned, before Henry Red Wolf retrieved her."

"What do you mean imprisoned, what did she do?" Lexie was getting nervous now, that was the same chip implanted in Patrick, and if there were side effects she should have been told before hand. "Why would father imprison her, she was his favorite."

"Yes she was before, until she betrayed him, and tried to take control of the Empire."

"How was the chip involved?" 

"Machiavelli, had a type A personality, that combined with the chip's unlimited learning capabilities, caused her to believe that she could take over the world, like some twisted God complex."

"Why didn't you tell me that, before I put it in O'Neil?"

"The problem only occurs with Type A personalities, O'Neil is Type C, and we have nothing to worry about." Rolf stands.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Patrick O'Neil stood in the door, several men surrounding him. He stepped to the side to let his men enter, when of ten where in the room he moved to stand in front of Rolf. "I think the chip had a major defect, unfortunately for you I like it." That being said O'Neil took out a knife and plunged into Rolf's chest.

"Are you insane, clean that up at once." Lexie couldn't believe the audacity, needed or not she would kill him if she had to.

Patrick turned to look at the last DiMera with disgust. " I am a little insane, also a little power hungry." He removes a 9mm and points it at his employer. "You see, I was thinking about it and I'm better this." He pushed Rolf's body out of the way and took his seat. " I am trained to rule an empire, not be your errand boy, so here it where it ends." 

"You can't do this, I have men all over the place, you won't make it out the door alive." Lexie voice quivered anger and fear.

"Yeah I can, you see the men don't really like you, they think you're a bitch, and I tend agree."  He stands and straightens his suit. "This is where I ends Alexandra." Two men surrounded Lexie and began to lift her from the couch. "I suggest you get right with your maker." 

As the men lead Alexandra away kicking and screaming, Patrick looks at his men. "Now, onto business, find the girl." 

Undisclosed Location

Mac looked at the little girl and grimaced. Gabriella had gotten more food on her and her clothes, then in her mouth. " You're a mess, kid, do you do this at every meal or are you treating Mac special?" 

"Mac." The little girl claps her hands together splashing some food left on her hands on the table. "Mac, play."

Smiling Mac picks Gabriella up and kisses her cheek. "Mac can't play." Moving toward the playpen set up in the corner she lays the little girl down. "Mac has to take of some business so that you can go back to Mommy and Daddy, and so my friend Patrick can come home."

"Mama." 

"Yeah, soon." Mac bends and kisses her head. "You play nice for Mac's friend okay?"

"Mac." Gabriella nods her head.

 "Good." Mac turns to Gabriella's babysitter. " I be back in a little while, one hair on her head gets touched or misplaced, and I'll to have rip you apart."  

"I will take good care of the child Machiavelli."

"Don't call me that it's Mackenzie or Mac." She sees the woman nod. "Thank Elena." 

Mac grabs her jacket and heads out the door, she checks with guards she has on the warehouse door." The kid doesn't leave unless it's with me."

"Gotta ya Boss." 


	17. Hard Choices

I disclaim

~~~

Til The End Ch. 16

~~~

Mac's Dujo

The search had moved to the Dujo, and was now entering it's sixth hour with no real word, and Shawn was angry not only was his little cousin missing, but O'Neil was still alive and probably ordered Mac's death, but now Shawn was forced to realize that his boos and friend hadn't trusted him. Mac knew how much he loved Chloe and Brady, but she hadn't trusted him enough to protect his own family. He was a little hurt but he understood after he could even protect Mac when he was standing right by her.

Hearing a noise he looks up to see Darcy standing by the desk. "Yeah?"

"We made a run on the DiMera Mansion like you asked sir, and thought you'd like to know what we found."

"Then tell me."

"Alexandra DiMera, sir."

"Good bring her in." Shawn looks past Darcy to see Brady and Bo coming back into the room. 

Darcy looks and the man and frowns. "You don't understand sirs, we found her body." 

Shawn moves from his sit and stands in front of the agent ignoring the height difference. " What else did you find?" 

"They was another body, but the man has yet to be identified." "We have no location on O'Neil, but have surveillance on all he know properties." 

"Tighten security all around all the airfields, if a plane can take off on it, then I want a team there watching." Darcy stood there starring at him. "Go Now."

"Whoa." Brady steps forward and looks at Shawn with shock." O'Neil, as in Patrick O'Neil, that died six years ago?"

Shawn nods and returns to his desk." Yeah, so?"

"So, what exactly are your plans?" 

" Well, I get a clear shot I'm taking it, my agents have orders to merely retain him." 

Bo looked at his son with a concern faced." Shawn are you serious?" 

Shawn gave a bitter laugh." Serious about killing the man that ordered a hit on Mac, and tried to kidnap Gabriella, yeah." 

John comes downstairs hearing the conversation. "Is that what you think Mac would do." 

"Yes, I do." Shawn looks at the men." I know she loved him, but that was personal, this business is and in business Mac had one rule golden, and it was this 'anyone that aligns themselves with a DiMera is an enemy, and for enemies you shoot first and ask questions later."

"He's right." Chloe walks downstairs and moves to stand by Shawn. "Mac wouldn't let personal feelings affect her judgment." 

Mac's Suv 

During the drive into town Mac thoughts were consumed with possibilities. She thought back to her visit to the Mansion.

_Flashback_

_Mac kept the flashlight stationary above here head as she navigates her way through the DiMera underground tunnels. 30 paces east, 15 north, fifth brick from the ground, and a counter clockwise turn. Following the direction Mac finds herself behind a double-sided mirror that looks into a lab. Seeing the doorknob turn she moves into the shadows, and watches the seen. She recognizes the men that enter Bart and Rolf, her grandfather's bumbling henchmen._

_"I'm out Rolfski, I have it to here with Lexie." The younger man raised his left hand high above his head. "I'm going, Stefano was evil, but at least he had boundaries, Lexie is just nuts." _

_"Calm down Bart, I have a feeling that Lexie will be brought down soon enough." Rolf gives a smile of pure evil, as Bart face light up._

_"You know something, don't you Roflski?" Rolf grins." You do, what do you know?" _

_"The chip implanted in O'Neil, has a defect it manipulates the person personality, and turns them power hungry, it once cause Machiavelli to lead a revolt against Stefano, and I don't think Lexie knows about it." _

_Bart laughs and rubs his hands together. "Are you saying that O'Neil is basically a ticking time bomb ready to off on Lexie." _

_"Yes, any day now, he will tire of her stupidity, and make a play for the crown, and we'll get to watch."_

_Mac fought to keep the laugh down, count on Lexie to hire goons that would want to watch her die. Shaking her head she quickly cleaves the room, and moves on to the study. Arriving at the phony wall, Mac leans against and listens for voices. The first voice she hears in Elena's the second had a whiny quality to it, which Mac immediately recognizes as Lexie._

_"Elena, you can't leave, I need you."_

_"I'm sorry Ms. DiMera, but I have worked for your family for many years and seen many things, but I can not be apart of your plans." _

_"WHAT!" "You sever my father as he turned he own granddaughter into a mercenary, but you won't serve me."_

_"You are not your father." "Stefano DiMera had a grand plan, goals, you are after petty revenge." _

_"How dare you."_

_"I dare because I have seen the very best and worst of the DiMera's, and you are the latter, I will be leaving now." "Don't worry as I promised your grandfather all your secret go with me to the grave." _

_Mac heard a door slam, and then the sound of Lexie dialing a phone._

_"You're damn right they Elena." "Yes, Elena doesn't leave the grounds alive."_

_Mac begins to move into the room when a Lexie's words stop her._

_"Patrick, what can I do you?" _

_"Alexandra, I thought you might like what I found out." Mac moves closer to the small gap in the wall and looks at the document that Patrick hand Lexie. Reading them she pales, as she realizes that they know about Gabriella._

_"Oh My." "You know what I want mow, don't you?" _

_"Already on it."_

_Mac turns and heads out of the passage not even flinching when her foot encounters a rat, as she runs down the passage way leading to the back of the estate. She looks for an all clear as she begins walking toward the hole she created in the gate, when she sees Lexie's henchmen dragging Elena away._

_Ignoring the nagging voice in her head she walks up to the two men, and taps one on his shoulder, when he turns she punches him in the throw leaving a gasping for breathe. The second men moves to draw his weapon, as Elena elbow him in the gut. _

_"Nice move, Mrs. E." Mac gives the old woman a smile, as she remembers the nickname she first gave the housekeeper when she arrived all those years ago. " You might want to get out of here, Lexie's got you on her hit list." Mac bends down and takes her shoelace out of her combat boots and uses it to wrap the guard hands up, she looks for a place to hide them._

_"There's a storage shed around the corner, that is rarely used." Elena begins walking in that direction, but is stopped by Mac's hand._

_"Thanks, but you should run, and catch a plane out of here this burg." _

_"Or I could stay and help you." _

_"Why you would want to do that, I'm a traitor to grandfather remember?"_

_"The traitor was me, I should have tried to help you when you were younger, instead of turning a blind eye as he destroyed you, can you ever forgive me?" _

_"Who am I to hold a grudge, okay, first we get rid of them, and then we rescue a friend of mine." _

_Flashback Over_

Mac processed all she had learned. There was a possibility that Patrick would kill Lexie, but he would still need to be dealt with. 

Remembering her golden rule, Mac prepares herself for the scenario where she would have to kill Patrick O'Neil, the only man she had ever loved.

Needing to know where she has to go, she turns on the radio and turns it to the police frequency.

"Dispatch, we a 4-77, on Market Street. Requesting back up."

4-77 is a report organized crime. Mac makes a quick U-turn and heads to Market Street.

Mac's Dujo

"Captain Brady." A young officer walks into the room. "We have a 4-77 on Market Street." 

"Alright, let's go." He turns to Brady and John. "That's a organized crime report, that could be O'Neil."

Brady and John nod and began walking toward the door, when Chloe catches Brady eye and motions him near.

"You come back to me, okay."

"Always Diva." Brady gives a quick but passionate kiss, as he father calls for him to hurry.


	18. Choice Made

I disclaim

~~~

Til The End Ch.17

~~~

Market Street Warehouse

Patrick sat at his desk, waiting for word on the child. He promised Alexandra that he would get the child, and even though she was dead, he still kept his promises. It was strange how things just happened to think if he had found those papers he probably be halfway to Cancun, instead of this warehouse at 1 am waiting for word, on a kid.

Flashback Salem University Hospital 

Patrick stood outside the hospital trying desperately to blend in, he wished he could have just sent one of his mean, but they weren't the kind of men that could blend in at any place, much less a hospital. Seeing the nurse leave the records room, he slips past security and enters.

_Seeing the large filing cabinet Patrick tries to think of where to start. He mission was to find Alexandra a suitable baby, or more accurately a poor woman that was pregnant and desperate enough to sell her child. Seeing that wards divide the file cabinets he heads over to the maternity section. _

_Using his lock picking kit he jimmies open the lock, and laughs at how flimsy it's for something so important. Opening it, he starts to pick names at random and is annoyed to find that the records are separated no other category then last name. Bored Patrick begins to walk toward the door, prepared to tell Lexie that he found no suitable candidates when he notices a file sticking out from a cabinet,_

_Patrick wonders why the nurse was in such a rush that she left the file cabinet open. Interested piqued he walks over and seeing the last name Black, Patrick pauses and picks up the folder._

Chloe Michele Lane Black 

_Remembering Lexie's hatred for all things Black he opens the file and begins skimming. Reading the file he discovered that Chloe Lane Black was still being seen for bi-yearly check-ups to watch her cancer remission. The notes seem routine until he sees some red ink. Mrs. Black doctor apparently thought it was a bad idea for her to try to have children. _

****

**_March 21, 2006_**

**_ Ignoring Doctors warning Chloe became pregnant in early January, and suffered a miscarriage in February._**

**_*** It's imperative that Chloe know that prenatal vitamins may react badly to the medication she takes for her Anemia._**

**_April 15, 2006_**

**_Received request for records from London City Hospital._**

**_December 31, 2006 _**

**_Received request for records from St. Anna Hospital of Rome._**

March 23, 2007 

**_Prenatal vitamins seemed to have had no affect on Chloe's anemic state._**

****

It wasn't anything big, just the dates seem, off. Why would the doctor remark about prenatal vitamins more then a year after her miscarriage, and why some many hospitals asking for her records. Patrick puts the folder back and waits to sneak out of the room, when he sees a clear coast he quickly walks away form the area.  

Taking out his phone he calls a contact in Rome. "James, it's Pat, I need hospital file for a Chloe Lane Black, fax it to the Mansion.

"That'll take some time."

"You got two hours."

And sure enough two hours later Patrick holds in hand a file from St. Anna Hospital of Rome, and he had all he needed, there was no file for Chloe Lane Black, but a woman with her exact same vital statistics named Anna Miles did. Reading the file put Patrick in seventh heaven.

Because on December 29, 2006, one Anne Miles gave birth to a baby girl named Gabriella Patrice Miles who was later adopted by Craig and Nancy Wesley.

Flashback Over

He had known that Lexie was going to want the child, not just for herself, but also for revenge. Which he admitted was a screwed reason to want to kidnap a child, but who was he to talk. He only wanted the kid, to keep his word to a dead woman. Of course the fact that it pissed off several people also made it more worthwhile. 

Patrick smiles at the thought. "Life is Good."

"I wouldn't say that so soon." Mac walked out of the shadows and stood in front of his desk. Patrick had certainly changed, and not just his personality, he laughing green eyes were now hard and unreadable. 

"Mackenzie Red Wolf, you're supposed to be dead."

"This coming from the man I buried four years ago." She smiled when his eyes narrowed. " I have a score to settle with you."

Patrick stands and moves to stand almost eye-to-eye. "Really, please enlighten me." 

Taking a step back the woman begin walking around the room ignoring his stare. "Now, please understand I usually don't hold people accountable for things they do, when under the influence of a DiMera brain chip, but you pissed me off." "You made two mistakes, the first was not hiring a competent hit man, and the second was trying to have my goddaughter kidnapped." 

Realization donned in Patrick's eyes. "You have the girl."

"Duh." Shaking her head she moves to stand back in front of him. " Did you honestly think that you and that ditzy aunt of mine would actually get the better of me." Mac holds her sides as the laughter takes over her. "Hello, I was Machiavelli DiMera, okay." " Child prodigy, gifted mercenary, and all around evil bitch," "I'm really really good."

Patrick clenches his fist at her conceit, she thinks she god's gift, but he'll show. Moving quickly Patrick deliver a roundhouse kick to her face, that knocks her to the ground. Patrick pulls his gun and points at her head. "You're right, you are really really good." 

"Yup, I am." Patrick's smile drops at her continued self-promotion, and Mac uses the moment to pull his leg out from under him. Jumping up quickly Mac pulls both her guns and fires two shoots.  

Hearing commotion on the stairs Mac leaves the room the same way she came in through the firs escape.


	19. Updates All Around

I disclaim

~~~~

Til The End Ch.18

~~~

Market Street Warehouse

The Shoots stopped all the commotion in the room. 

Bo had been reading a group of thugs their rights when he heard the shots; he unholstered his gun and ran toward the steps falling right behind Shawn.

Shawn moved against the wall on the right side of the door while his father took the left. " On three, 1…2…3…"

Guns drew the men moved into the room and stopped at the sight. Patrick O'Neil lay in a pool of blood, one arm grasping the other, as his left leg bleeds on the floor, he the grim faced man tries to hold the screams.

Bo takes out his walkie-talkie. " Captain Brady, I need a ambulance at Market Street Warehouse # 45." Venturing a look at his son he notices that Shawn still has his gun aimed at Patrick. "Shawn put down the gun."

"Sorry Dad, but a trained mercenary with two gun shot wounds is still dangerous." Shawn moved further into the room never taking his off Patrick as he neared the man, he kick the fallen revolver away. " Hello Patrick, do you remember me?" he lowers his gun. 

Patrick glares at the younger man with clear hatred, and snickers. "Let's see Shawn Douglas Brady, Mackenzie's second in command." 

At the mention of his boss, Shawn re aims the gun. "Yeah, what do you know about Mackenzie?" 

"I know that she is really really good." The laugh that follows is bitter. 

Brady enters the room, and glares at the man. "Where's my daughter?" Brady takes meaning steps toward him when he doesn't answer right away, but Bo and John grab his arms. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"WITH MACKEZIE." 

Brady face contorts in pure rage as he dives for the man, and Bo and John fight to hold him back. Just then the paramedics arrive and begin to attend Patrick.

" You guys need to put restraints on him." Shawn said as he moved to stand in front of a still enraged Brady. " Calm down Brady, he was messing wit you, Gabriella is fine." 

Undisclosed location

Mac was pleasantly surprised to find Gabriella cleaned up from her earlier eating adventure, and already sleeping in her playpen. Mac leaned to kiss the girl on the head. Turning she walks by the television and turns it on lowering the volume so that it doesn't wake Gabriella.

"I see your back." Elena had watched her walk in and noticed the look in her eyes. She had seen that look before; Mac had that look when she had doubts. "How did it go?" 

"Successful." Mac doesn't look at the woman that helped raise her, but at the television waiting for news o the Warehouse.

"Really?" 

"Yes."

"Macha…. Mackenzie, I have seen that look in your eyes, everything couldn't have gone perfectly or you'd be happier."

"This is me being happy." She turns briefly and smiles at the woman hoping to end the conversation.

"What happened Mackenzie?" Elena laid her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I broke my golden rule." Seeing the confusion, she continues." There is no, middle of the ground with a DiMera or a DiMera Ally, it's kill or be killed." Mac runs her hand through her hair and looks down. "He is capable of killing people, and I let feelings get in the way of my job."

"I'm sure Patrick, will be okay, they take the chip out and he'll be he's old self." 

"How did you know it Patrick?" 

"I known you for most of your life, the Patrick before Lexie, was your type."

"I didn't know I had a type." 

"Well, you do, he's it." 

Mac about to comment when the newsflash captures her attention, she turns the TV up and watches.

"This just in, several known felons were arrested at a warehouse on Market Street and suspected crime lord Patrick O'Neil, was found with two bullets wounds." "O'Neil has been taken to Salem University Hospital, where he is in stable condition." "In other news the body of Alexandra DiMera and a unidentified man was found earlier this evening at the DiMera Mansion, Alexandra was the last surviving member of the Infamous DiMera family, her death follows that of her niece Machiavelli DiMera one week ago."     

 "Pack up everything, and get the kid ready, we need to head back to Salem." Mac stands and walks to the door she peeks here head out, and whistles to the guard. " Come help Elena pack up." 

Salem University Hospital 

The paramedic walked in along side the stretcher and looked at the attending doctor. "You need to keep the restraints on."

Colin Murphy frowned at the instructions and looked down at the man, Patrick O'Neil." Get this man down to the operating theatre, we have to get those bullets." Colin watched as the man was wheeled to the elevator. He trend to follow, when a hand caught his arm and looked back into Shawn Brady's eyes "Cousin Shawn, what can I do for you."

 Shawn steps closer and grabs Colin in a hug, while whispering in his ear. "I just thought you'd like to know, that Lexie is dead, and should your knife slip during the surgery you will be without DiMera protection." "So, you not only save his life, you take out that chip, and you remember that I'm watching you." Shawn releases Colin turns him toward the elevator and pats his back hard leaving a mark. "Go save a life cousin." 

Shawn watches as Colin takes the elevator down, and catches his eye and winks. Shawn was the first person to find proof of Colin ties to Stefano DiMera, the doctor had a serious gambling problem and Stefano found him easy to manipulate. Shawn had wanted to expose him but Mac suggested that they merely keep an eye on him. Colin seemed to walk the straight and narrow after DiMera death that, but when Lexie returned Colin began acting shifty again, and with out Mac to hold him back Shawn was seriously considering letting the good doctor suffer in prison.   

Turning Shawn saw Brady talking on his cell phone. Judging from the expression on his face, he was telling Chloe that they still hadn't found Gabriella.

"We'll find her Diva, I swear." 

Mac's Dujo

"I know we will." Chloe said goodbye to Brady and hung up her phone as she walked back downstairs where everyone was waiting for her.

Belle looks up at she hears Chloe on the steps. "Any word?" 

"Well, they found Patrick, but no Gabriella." Chloe walks toward the glass window and notices the rain. " Gabriella doesn't like the rain, she afraid of thunder." Chloe turns from the window and finds herself in Lucas's arms. "Where is she Luc?" 

"Right here." The hooded figure just walked through the front door. 

Lucas moved protectively in front of his sister as he wondered how good security could be to just let this person walk in. Until the figure dropped the hood revealing Mac Red Wolf, opening her coat to shown Gabriella holding onto her neck and hiding from the rain outside. 

Mac dropped the coat on the floor, and looked toward Chloe." Ok, Gabriella go to mommy." She set the little girl down and watched as her goddaughter tried to run to her mother, or more appropriately the spot where her mother had fainted to on the floor. 


	20. Hospital Security

I disclaim  
  
~~~  
  
Til The End Ch.19  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"CHLOE, WAKE UP." Mac stood over her unconscious friend. She looked around the room and noticed the stunned faces staring at her. " Oh come on people, like no one in Salem has ever returned from the dead."  
  
"She makes a point." Marlena gave Mac and smile and moved to her unmoving daughter-in-law, leaning over her she lightly slaps her face." Chloe dear."  
  
"Mama up." Gabriella says as she shakes her mother's arm. "Mama Play."  
  
"GABREILLA." Nancy yells as she walks down the stairs seeing her granddaughter, the little girls' face lights up and she throws out her arms to be picked up. Nancy runs to comply when she sees first Chloe's unconscious body, and then Mac standing over her, she takes a step back and clutches at her heart. "OH MY GOD."  
  
" Nancy don't you dare, faint on me." Mac moves toward the women, and leads her to a chair. " You'll scare the kid." Mac turns and picks up Gabriella and hands her to her grandmother, as she turns back to wake up Chloe." Someone call Brady."  
  
"I'm on it." Belle takes out her cell and dials her brother.  
  
Chloe begins groaning as she starts to leave her dream world. "What happened?" She feels strong arms help her sit up and she begins to look around the room, and she smiles when her gaze lands on her mother holding Gabriella, and the recent events come crashing back she begins to faint again when a hand stats slapping her face." Stop, I'm up." She looks at the annoying hand and friends herself staring into Mac's smiling face." You're dead."  
  
"Obviously not, if I'm standing in front of you." Mac and Lucas help her stand.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." Chloe glares at her friend, happy to have her back, but angry at the grief she caused, and walks toward her daughter. "Hey baby." Using her hand she moves the hair off Gabriella face, and tucks it behind her ear.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Yeah, I missed you." Chloe takes the little girl in her arms and hugs her tight, and raises an eyebrow at Mac." You took her?"  
  
"Yeah, preemptive strike, got her about a minute before Patrick's man could." A noise from the door has turning. Seeing Elena and one of her men she points towards a door leading to the basement." Get one someone to help unload the car, Elena you should go rest upstairs in my room."  
  
Elena nods and begins walking towards the stair she stops and waves at the little girl before continuing on her way up." Bye Gabriella."  
  
"Lana Go." Gabriella smiles and waves goodbye to her new friend.  
  
Chloe is about to comment when she sees Brady barreling through the door. She has no time to speak as she finds herself and Gabriella wrapped in Brady strong arms. The reality of the situations finally catches up to her and she absorbs the warmth that Brady brings with him.  
  
Belle walks over to Greta and her mother who are watching the scene with tears in their eyes. "This is perfect, just the way it should be." She hugs her mother and sees the look of happiness on Gabriella's face. "You did a great job Mac." When she doesn't hear a response she looks to the spot where Mac was standing only to find it empty, she looks around the room. "Where's Mac?"  
  
Salem University Hospital  
  
Mac was really going to have a talk with Craig about security in the hospital. It had taken her no time at all to sneak into the laundry room to still some surgical scrubs, and even less time to sneak into the restricted area where the operating theatre was keep.  
  
'To think that they did all this to keep people like me out, and here I am walking right in.' Mac laughed at the thought, and keep walking toward the doctor's lounge, slipping she faded into the shadows and waited for her prey. She smiles when she heard the door slam.  
  
Peeking out she saw Colin Murphy stomping toward the TV in the corner and turning it on, he flipped through the channels until he found the news.  
  
"Police still have no clues into the mysterious death of Alexandra DiMera, the last living heir to the DiMera Empire was found dead at home last night with a still unidentified man." " The police say that her body showed no sings of murder, but an autopsy will still need to be performed, while the unknown companion died of an apparent stab wound to the stomach." "Ms. DiMera is best know for her involvement in the baby switch scandal of 2002 at Salem University Hospital, and the later kidnapping of a local boy." "While on the business front, Lawyers are now searching for any relative to claim the fortune."  
  
"Dammit, Shawn was right." Colin turns off the TV, and sit down on the couch with he head in his hands. "What are you gonna do now Colin?"  
  
"I suggest, your job." Walking into the room Mac watches as Colin's face pales. "Don't give me a reason to kill you Colin."  
  
"Mac." Colin smiles "I see the drug I gave you worked." He stood and tried not to look guilty, but he knew it wasn't working. When Mac had come to him and asked for a drug that helps someone fake a death, he had figured it was for her, and had given her a drug that would do the exact opposite, and obviously she knew it.  
  
"No, but then you knew it wouldn't didn't you?" taking a step forward she stops leaving two feet of distance between her and the devious doctor. "What do you think I should do to someone who tried to kill me, Colin?"  
  
"Mac, it isn't what you think…" Colin put his hands as if to block the blows he knows are coming. " I gave you the same drugs I gave Patrick all those years ago, just like I said I would."  
  
"DON'T LIE." She flexed her hands, preparing to strike." You tried to kill me, at least be man enough to admit it." Mac moves closer. "You know, I usually let the first time a person tries to kill me go, I figure it based on my personality, but in your case I have to make an exception."  
  
"Mac I swear…" He words are cut off as she quickly grabs his throat and begins to squeeze, and smiles as he starts grasping for breathe. "Mac…. please…"  
  
"I'm going to let you live for another day, just long enough to save Patrick's life, but tomorrow you and I will talk." Mac releases his throat and walks out the door; not evening caring is she's seen. Ditching the scrubs along the way she stops when she reaches the waiting room and stops at the sight of Shawn.  
  
She had always known that given the reason he would rise to his potential, and sure enough he did, wiping the smile from her face she walks in and stops right in front of his pacing form. "Alright Brady, what's new?"  
  
Shawn looks up at the voice, and then faints dead away.  
  
Mac bends over him, and sees Bo and John rush forward, and stop just a few inches away staring at her. "This is ridiculous, people come back form the dead everyday in this town, when I do it everybody starts fainting." 


	21. Reunions

~~~

Til The End Ch. 20

~~~

I Disclaim.

Salem University Hospital

Shawn woke slowly and saw his father and John standing over him, feeling foolish for being on the floor he quickly moves to stand and gladly accepts his father's help. Looking around the room, he searches for any sign of Mac, but when he doesn't see her his eyes takes on sadness. 

He couldn't explain why he fainted, he had thought he had seen Mac, and the sight had been too good to be true. Being the head of the Red Wolf Society had been a dream since he joined Mac all those years ago, but he realized now that he had settled for that dream, when he lost Belle. Now with the possibility of a future with her so close again, he is know looking for a way to start a future with Belle, and still up hold Mac's dream.

"She went into see Patrick, he's in recovery." John saw the emotion on the young man's face and understood it completely.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at John's statement." Who?" Still not quite believing that he really saw Mac, and needing conformation.

"Mac." Seeing the eyes light up with hope. "Yeah, back form the dead." 

" Of course she is, I doubt the grim ripper could handle her." Shawn gives a weak laugh, sits down in a nearby chair, and looks toward the door of the recovery rooms.

Walking in Mac was suddenly paralyzed by the sight of Patrick there hooked up to all those machines. She hadn't ever really been in a hospital except for when she was on a mission and never seen a sick person, even when Gabriella was born Mac had waited in the park outside the hospital. During her time as Machiavelli the goal had always been to kill someone, and she always completed accomplished her goals. The most disturbing thought that kept Mac from being comfortable was the fact that SHE had done this. SHE had put two bullets in Patrick, and hadn't even paused to see the effects. Ignoring the voice in her head, she walks further into the room, and takes the seat by his bed.

"I wonder if I was a normal woman, would be here now." Taking his hand she lines it up against her own and realizes that even though her hands are much smaller, there is no real difference, both hands were rough and callused. " Probably not, huh." Mac stands and moves away looking at the wall, unable to look at the damage she had done. "I'm sorry Patrick, I should have left you in Quantico, where I found you." 

"But no, I went against my instinct that and brought into a world you shouldn't have ever see." "I own you an apology, O'Neil."

"Damn right you do." Mac turned and stared in silent shock as Patrick opened his eyes, and glared at her. "You shot me." 

Mac eyes' narrow at the accusatory tone in his voice. "Now we're even, you put a hit out on me." Retaking her seat she saw his grimace, and smiled inwardly glad that they were back on they're usual relationship, even after all those years. " I shot to injury, your guy was shooting to kill, if I wasn't as gifted as I am, I'd be dead right now." 

"Don't give me that, you shot me, and I think I have the right to milk the guilt."

"You where a crime lord, that tried to kill me, kidnap my goddaughter, and shake me down for protection money." "You don't get jack. Now shut up and go to sleep." Mac stands and walks toward the door, almost through it when she hears him speak again.

"I love you."

"Ditto." She shuts the door and leans against it with a smile on her face as she hears his laughter.

Salem Inn Presidential Suite

As Brady closed the door, he watched Chloe and his daughter. It had been to tough hide her, finding ways to seek into town and seen her, but now it was over. After years of pretending to be her estranged brother-in-law, Brady could finally shot form the rooftops that he had a daughter.

"Are you upset, that I didn't let my parents keep her for the night?" The question brought Brady's head up, as he looked at his wife.

"God no." Dropping Gabriella's bag he walks over to his family, and took Chloe's free hand. "I think that after everything that happened, the best place for her to be is with her parents." 

Chloe smiles and brings his hands to her mouth to kiss it. " Yeah, I thought so too." She looked down at the small child in her arms and notices that her blue eyes are fighting to stay up. "But I think she is ready to sleep." 

Brady watches as Chloe puts Gabriella down on the bed, and surrounds her with pillows to keep the girl from falling. " Gosh Chloe, got enough pillows or should I call down for more." He chuckles at the indignant expression that Chloe gets.

" I have you know that much like her father, Gabriella doesn't stay in one place when she sleeps." 

"I think she got that trait from her mother." 

"You would, you like living in the land of make believe." 

Brady grabs Chloe and pulls her into a kiss that eaves them both grasping for breath." Keep that up and I won't let you take advantage of me later." 

"You're right, she gets it from me." Chloe begins to unbutton Brady's shirt, and starts to kiss his that sensitive spot on his neck. 

"What about Gaby?" Brady moves his neck to give her more access, and turns to look at their sleeping daughter. 

"Gabriella, will sleep for at least an hour, she had a full day, and I'm not doing anything but helping you get ready for your shower." Chloe throws the shirt toward the bed, and starts to pulls up his wife-beater. " Now, to save time, may us sharing the shower?" Chloe begins to back up moving toward the bathroom door, watching Brady from beneath her lashes.

Brady grins at the seductive glance Chloe sends his way, and takes one more look at his sleeping daughter, before following her mother. "Well, I guess we can, to save time and water."    


	22. The Diva and The Mercenary

I disclaim

~~~

Til The End Ch.21

~~~

Mac's Dujo

The dujo was quiet for a Monday morning usually they would be recruits working out on the mat grunting and groaning in pain, but the only person in the room was the owner. Mac's demeanor was anything but usual as she sat at her desk humming was sounded like 'In The Middle Of The Night' by Billy Joel. 

The sight was almost funny, an ex-mercenary sitting at her desk with a silly grin, humming off key. As she walked further into the room she almost felt bad about what she was about to do, but she ignored the feeling and came on with her mission. Arriving at the desk, and amazed that Mac still hadn't noticed her, she sat down in the chair and glared at the woman. "I'm mad at you." 

Hearing a voice confirm it's anger, Mac looked up from her reading and surveyed the women in front of her. She had thought that after getting Gabriella back, and not having to lie anymore that Chloe would still; be locked in familial bliss back at the Salem Inn with her husband and daughter. " I'm getting that." 

"That's all you have to say." Chloe raised an eyebrow, and watched the woman with fury and hurt.

"Actually, I'm wondering why you're upset." Mac pushed her chair back, and propped her feet up on her desk, noting the emotions on her face and trying to place origin of the emotions. "Not to sound conceded, but I did kinda of save Salem and most of its residents from yet another DiMera plot, and I'm starting to feel a little hurt here." She begins turning her head and looking around the room." Because, I'm looking and I don't see my parade."  

"DiMera plots go down every other day, though I must admit, you seem more aware of them, then other people." Chloe loses the look of fury remembering that Mac likes dealing with fury, and refuses to play her game. " I have some questions for you." 

"Well, I ain't going nowhere, so shot." Seeing her eyes narrow Mac jumps to clarify." I mean figuratively, I'm kinda tired of being shot at, not as young as I use to be you know."   

"How did you know about the hit?" 

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." Mac stands and shakes her head at her friend's naiveté even after all this time. " I've been doing this for a while now, and I know when I being shadowed." 

Chloe's brow scrunches in confusion at her statement." Shadowed?" 

Mac moves to sit on the edge of the desk." After this two morons tried to shake me down for money, I went to launch with the three amigos, but you know this cause you set it up." 

Chloe lowers her head trying not to make eye contact with Mac as she answers. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Mac raises a hand and snickers at Chloe horrible lie. "Save it, I haven't forgotten about my birthday party." The last words were said with disgust. " Anyway, while they set me up, I noticed this guy sitting across from us that had come in after us." 

Flashback Brady Pub 

_Hope steps in front of the fleeing woman. "It's not about you, it's about Chloe." _

_Mac grimaces knowing that once again they found a weakness. Turning she gestures for Jennifer to move over on the bench, as she notices a man sitting across from them with his head resting in the menu. It was that way he held the menu that caught Mac's attention._

_The menu was not even an inch from his face, which meant that he either forgot his glasses or he was hiding. When a waitress came by to take his order he lowered the menu for a moment. Looking closely Mac saw that he had no marks on his face indicating that he ever work glasses, and catching a small glint she realized that he was wearing a gold chain around his neck. _

_Mac remembered the last gold chain man met, she looks closer at the man, while pretending to listen to Greta and Hope's guilt trip abut Chloe, nodding occasionally, she tries to focus for a second so they think she's paying attention._

_" So Chloe's got a break from recording, and is coming into to town, apparently Gabriella is almost speaking in completes sentences." Mac nods again as Hope continues but takes another quick glance at the man, and notes his clothes._

_He is obviously trying to fit in this crowd because he's wearing a simple button down shirt and jeans, but were everyone else in the pub wearing the a similar outfit has sneakers and sweat socks on he's wearing black snake skin dress shoes, and black dress socks. The shirt while very similar to the one Shawn was wearing, was silk an opened at the top two buttons, letting some chest hair show, and his jean looked brand new. _

_Putting everything together, Mac had only one conclusion the man was a wise guy, and he was following her. Mac hears Hope ask her a question and automatically answers. "Yeah." She watches the looks of amazement come over her companion's faces._

_"So you come to the dinner for Chloe this Saturday?" _

_"What?" Mac hadn't really been paying attention, and she now regretted it. _

_"You said, you would come to the dinner this Saturday for Chloe at Tuscany." Greta repeated the statement with a happy confidence laced in her voice; she had known that coming to the pub would throw Mac off her game._

_Mac grimaced and nodding. "Fine." _

_"So, it's all set you will meet us there seven o'clock, Saturday at Tuscany," Greta narrowed her eyes at Mac, as she squirmed and fidgeted with the watch on her arm._

_"Yes, so stop glaring at me." _

_A ringing cell phone tops the Greta's retort. Jennifer reaches into her bag, takes out her cell phone, and answers the call._

_"Hello Jen Deveraux__."_

_"CHLOE." She turns back to the group and mouths 'it's Chloe'. Mac watches the happiness and Jen's face and almost feel s good about going to the dinner party, until she remembers what's going on in Chloe's life. _

_"No, really Jen." Mac doesn't have many hobbies, but picking on Jennifer is her favorite, she can't help it the girl is just an easy target._

_"Chloe says stop picking on me." Sticking her tongue out she turned back to listen to her sister. " What's up, where are you?" _

_"YOU'RE HERE NOW." Jennifer's eyes widen at she listens to Chloe._

_Mac leans over the tabling and motions for Hope and Greta to do the same, when they do she whispers. "Do you think Chloe's here?" _

_"Ok, we'll be right over." Jennifer hangs up the phones and turns to the group, smiling._

_"We need to go to Gram's." _

_"I think I'll pass, but thanks." Mac stands and throws some bills down on the table. "I have recruits to torture." Mac heads out the door not even waiting for her companions and begins walking back toward her dujo. She passes several stores in Salem place and notice the man from the dinner several paces behind her._

_Mac reaches the dujo, walks through the door, and sees a guy measuring the broken window. "Hey can you make the new glass bullet proof?" At his nod she smiles. "Good, do it quickly and there's a big tip in it for you." _

_Mac goes to the weight room in the back, and finds the agent she's looking for." Darcy, come here me." The large man stops doing arm curls and heads over to her with a slight limp form their earlier altercation. " I got a mission for you, I need you to follow a guy watching me form outside, he's about 6'3, 220, with black hair that greased back, he wearing a red silk shirt, with expensive designer jeans, and dress shoes._

_"You just want me to follow him?" _

_"Yeah, then call when he reaches his boss." _

_"Gotcha." Darcy walks out of the room, and Mac turns to the recruits, and finds the woman she recruited from the Boston Police Department, and motions her over. _

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"I'm going to need you to do a watch the office for me, but need you to do it wearing my clothes and facing the wall, can you handle that?"_

_"Yes ma'am." _

_"Good, why you head up to my flat and find some of my clothes then meet me back here."_

_"Yes ma'am." The recruit walked up the backstairs case, and went into Mac flat. Mac walked back into the main room of the dujo and noted that the mark and Darcy were already gone, when she heard her cell phone ring._

_"Red Wolf."_

_"Darcy, ma'am." "Target is currently meeting someone down on the pier, right outside the 52nd street pier."_

_"I'm there in five, did you notice anyone watching our dujo when you left?"_

_"Yes, ma'am a black sedan with two men watching."_

_"Alright." She turns at the sound of footsteps and sees the recruit coming down the stairs dressed in jeans and a t-shirt." I'm almost there." Mac motions for her to go stand by the wall and moves to join her, flicking off the lights leaving the room dark. When lights come back on all that can be seen from the street in "Mac" sitting in her chair reading a magazine facing the wall. _

_52nd Street Pier_

_Mac spots Darcy and waves him over to her, and motions for him to use the hand signals she taught him earlier in training. _

_Darcy moves his hands signaling that there are two men at the pier talking._

_Mac signals back that he can go, and that she will handle it. Mac moves closer and begins listening to the conversation._

_"She was at the Brady Pub, about an hour." "I couldn't hear all of it, but I know she will be at Tuscany at 7 o'clock this Saturday."_

_"Good, did she see you?" _

_At the second voice Mac's hair stands on end, she knows that voice, but she hadn't heard it in four years, not since that night._

_"She glanced my way, but I think she was caught up in the conversation she was having."_

_"You get anything else?"_

_"Just that they were meeting for Dinner because someone named Gabriella was almost talking in sentences now." "I think they were talking about a kid."_

_"Really Einstein." The sarcasm was very well hidden, and yet at the same time blatantly obvious, a trick that Patrick had perfected after years of working with Mac. " Please don't understand the conversation, merely repeat it." _

_"Sure."_

_"Let's go I'm meeting with someone soon."_

_Mac hides when she hears the footsteps but moves to a spot where she can see the men leaving. As they past she sees her worst fears confirmed. _

_Patrick is alive._

_Flashback Over_

"After that I checked the records at the hospital and found out that Colin Murphy was on the scene of the accident and "tended" to the victims." Chloe watches as Mac begins flexing her hands a sure sign that she wants to hit something. " It didn't take much to scare Colin into a confession, he is really a spineless little girl." 

Chloe raises her eyebrow at the last statement." Hey…"

"Don't hey me, Gabriella would've held out for longer then he did, at one point I swear he whimpered." " After he folded I checked out the mansion and found out they were opening it up again." 

"How did you know it wasn't Kristen?" 

Mac eyes widen and then quickly go back to normal. "Kristen is MIA, and has been for almost a decade, I doubt Kristen is coming back." 

Chloe caught the look. "But that's not how you knew it was her?"

"I had received an email from someone threatening me later that evening, when I read it I knew it Lexie." Chloe gave a look of confusion." Stefano, who is dead by the way, never warned you that he was coming, he would just arrive."

"So, you knew they were coming for you and you faked your death." "Then you found out about their kidnapping scheme and you got there first, and then I'm guessing you're the one that shot Patrick."

"You, know me so well." 

"Yeah, I do, well enough to be hurt that you would try something so risky with your life." Mac begins to walk away when Chloe catches her arm and jerks her around to face her. "You're not Machiavelli anymore, you're Mackenzie you have friends and family that care about you and don't want you dead." 

"Chloe, this is what I do it's what I always done."

"No, you never faked your death before." Tear were began to form in Chloe's eyes. "My mother and I cried the entire night, Craig had to drug her to get her to sleep, and Gabriella knew you weren't there, everyone was wrecked." Chloe grabbed Mac in a hug and held onto to her tightly." Don't do that again."

"I won't." Mac finally let's the guilt of her actions hits her, and just lets Chloe cry on her shoulder. "Hey, cheer up things are okay now, I'm not dead, Patrick's chips out, and you have your family." Mac steps back and lift up Chloe chin and wipes the teas off her face. "Smile darn ya smile, you know this whole world is a great world after all." 

Chloe laughs as Mac sings off key. " You suck."

"Which is why you're the Diva and I'm the mercenary."  


	23. Dimera's Flunkie

~~~

Til The End Ch.22

~~~

I disclaim

It was a strange sight. 

Hovering over a dark wooded area was a small black chopper, and even though the propellers were spinning no sound can be heard from them. It almost looked like a space ship the way the only thing that could be clearly seen were the lights on its side. 

He glanced out the window though the binoculars and pointed it toward the restaurant. He could see her holding a small child in her arms seated at a table room conversing with Chloe Black, and some blond guy. He tuned at looked back at the shooter as he assembly the sniper rifle checking and rechecking the as he went. "You ready?" 

"Yes, sir." The man gave a small salute that left a lot to be desired. "Target in sight and weapon ready." 

"Good." Turning back to look at the target again he finds her in the center of the room no longer holding a small child, but now a microphone as the guest assemble around her and a large cake is set in front of her. The sound of his cell phone breaks the silence in the chopper, removing it from his pocket he grimaces when he sees the callers' identity. "Good Evening Alexandra, how may I help you?" 

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my best man, has her in his sights as we speak." 

"Excellent, but I want you to do it." 

"Excuse me."  

"I want this done correctly, and I only have complete faith in you, Patrick." Her voice takes on a sugary sweet quality that he knows I done to merely placate him, but he hears the edge in it nonetheless. "So be a good boy, and take her out." 

"Of course Alexandra, I take care of it now."

"No, do when it when she blows out the candles, I want her dead before she can finish her wish." Her laughter fades out as she puts down the phone ending the connection.

Patrick moves form his position and takes the gun from the bewildered gunman, and motion for him to move to of the way. "I do it."

Patrick settles down on the floor of the choppers open door, looks through the scope, and clearly sees Mac Red Wolf talking to Chloe Black as the cake is positioned for the candle to be lit. The lights go out and he switches on the night vision feature and focuses on Mac's body as she leans over to blow out the candles.

He sees her closes her eyes she blows out the light and he pulls the trigger. The bullet shots through the window and pushed Mac back onto the floor as the blood begins to stain her white shirt. Patrick watches as Mac body relaxes as death settles over her, and he pulls the gun back and motions for them to take off. Taking out his phone he dials his the mansion, and smiles when she picks up the phone. "Your niece just had an unfortunate accident."

"Really, what happened?" Fake sympathy oozed from Alexandra as he could hear the smile in her voice.

"She walked into the path of a bullet." 

The sound of laughter filled his ear as his employer loses all pretense of caring about Mac. "I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of that honor." 

The sound continues and suddenly Patrick is no longer in the chopper, but a white room with Mac dressed all in white. 

"What's going on?" Patrick looked down and found himself dressed all in black.

"What's going on is you shot me." Mac eyes narrowed as a door opens and Chloe Black enters holding a small child. "Then you took upon yourself to sell out my goddaughter to that bitch you work for." 

" I was under DiMera's control, I didn't know what I was doing." Patrick backed up as more Salem residents entered the room. John and Brady Black looked at him with fury and resentment, as Lucas and Mike entered the room heading straight for him, as Mac step in front of them.  

"Back off, his mine." Mac statement is met with nods of agreement as then began taking seats happy to watch the show.

"I though everything was forgiven Mac." Patrick panics as he reaches a wall with no sign of escape in sight. 

"FORGIVEN." Mac's face takes a look of pure and unrestrained rage as she advanced with her bowie knife clenched in her right hand. "There is no forgiveness, for a traitor that sided with a DiMera against me." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Patrick, Patrick, PATRICK." 

Opening my eyes I see John standing over me shaking my hand shoulder, I look around the room and see flowers and balloons. "What's going on?"

"I think you were having a nightmare." John watches the younger man's face flush with embarrassment, and he starts to understand what exactly Patrick was having. "Or you were reliving your time as a DiMera flunky." 

Patrick's eyes narrow as the last statement. "I'm surprised you're even here, after what I did." 

"Patrick, I'm one of the last people that could ever be angry for your action under DiMera's control, that list includes Hope Brady, Chloe, and Mac." John takes the chair by Patrick's bed, and sits down. " The DiMera's are pure evil, with the exception of Mac." "You can't be held responsible for your action, you weren't the Patrick that we all know, you were Lexie's Patrick." "That Patrick had no conscious or morals, and was designed to be a criminal."   

"He's right O'Neil." The two men turn and see Mac leaning against the doorframe. "Hey John."

"Mac." John stands and nods. "I want to thank you for saving my granddaughter." John sticks out his hand and when Mac touches his, he pulls into a hug, and once again gets transported back twenty years to a garden on Stefano's estate as he congratulates the small child on her quick grasp of the martial arts. "I'm proud of you." 

Mac blushes at his complement, and remembers the same scene in her head. " All shucks, twernt nothin'." She drops her head at and looks at the floor, trying to keep the laughter out, but losing. "I'm glad to see that some members of your family know how to appreciate a person."

"Chloe upset?" John asks knowing the answer.

"Of course, but she'll get over it." 

"Yeah, she just take it out on everyone else until she feels better." John pats Mac's shoulder and waves to Patrick as he opens the door and walks out only to turn in the hallway. "Remember what I said Patrick." That being said John closes the door and heads toward the elevator.

" You can't let things they force you to do change your life, O'Neil." Mac takes the seat John just vacated. 

"You do." Patrick cuts off her protest and continues." You haven't spent the all your time as Mackenzie Red Wolf, making up for Machiavelli DiMera's actions." 

"I'm different, I'm not an innocent bystander like you and John, I'm a blood DiMera." "I spent years as psycho killer slash thief traveling the world leaving destruction and blood in my path, I have a lot to make up for." 

"So do I." Patrick tries to sit up, but his broken leg makes it difficult, and he grimaces and then glares at the woman sitting beside him. " You know that you broke my damn leg, right?" 

Mac nods and seems unimpressed by his anger and glare. "Yeah, that was kinda my intention." "Calm down, your leg and arm will heal, and no one will hold your time as a crime lord against you." "Things will go back to normal, or as normal as things get in the town of Salem." 

"Really, you promise?" 

"Of course, you have my word." 

~~~

Well guys this fic is winding down, I think there may only be one or two more chapters **_til the end_** (like the way I threw the title in there). I will as usual leave the story open for another sequel, but I will be writing another story. The next will be outside my usual Broe roots, and may either be a Shloe Fic or a Passions fic starring with Kuis (Kay and Luis) or Kantonio (Kay and Antonio). I'm not really sure yet, there is also the possibility of me writing a General Hospital Fic starring Emily. It all depends on the feedback I get, so please give your preference. 


	24. The End?

I Disclaim

~~~

Til The End Ch.23

~~~

Mac's Dujo

From the street the Dujo looked closed, but that didn't fool Chloe. She knew that Mac was most likely inside beating up her poor heavy bag or yelling at some clueless agent. 

"I don't like the way this looks." Chloe said stopping just outside the front door. " One, it's not a good idea to enter a dark building in a bad neighborhood late at night, and two…"

"Two, you're afraid of Mac." Brady smiled at the look of fear and indignation that graced his wife's face. 

"I'm not afraid of Mac, I am just wondering why tonight of all nights she wants to see us." Chloe told the lie knowing that he didn't buy it. She wasn't afraid of Mac, she was afraid of what Mac was planning, the ex-mercenary hadn't mentioned anything about getting Chloe back for the surprise party, and that's what made her threat all the more dangerous. Besides that, after spending four days just holding their daughter and being together John and Marlena finally convinced them to let Gabriella stay with them, and she and Brady were suppose to be having a romantic evening out. "She knew we had plans." 

"Chloe, this is the first time we have left the room together, since we got Gaby back, she's probably afraid we wouldn't leave for anything other then a dire emergency and took advantage of the fact that we were out." 

Chloe scoffs at the thought. "Mac's not afraid of anything," 

Brady puts one hand on the doorknob and the other on the small of Chloe's back as he pushes her through the open door. "Come on, Mac Awaits."

"She better hurry, we have a romantic dinner waiting for us." Chloe walked into the room and adjusted her eyes to the darkness as she looked for her friend. 

"SURPRISE!"

 Light filled the room as several Salem residents emerged form different hiding places. Chloe jumped back from the surprise and back into Brady who seemed just as shocked at the crowd. 

"Sorry guys, your plans have been changed." Mac said as she walked down the stairs a huge grin on her face and definite mischief in her eyes. 

Chloe saw the look and narrowed her eyes, looking around the room she saw her brother Lucas holding Gabriella, and her fears were confirmed. "You planned this."

Mac closed the gap between them and grabbed Chloe in a large hug, and whispered into her ear. "This isn't payback for the party, but it's start, so watch your back."

Chloe stepped out of the embrace, spots Patrick sitting in a wheelchair by the stairs, and nods toward him. "Don't you think you should spend your time helping Patrick recuperate, and not on some silly revenge on a well intentioned friend." 

Mac laughs and pats Chloe's back with a force that sends her shooting forward." Don't worry Chloe dear, I can do both, I'm a task oriented person."

Steadying herself Chloe gives a weak grin. "Lucky me." 

"Well, Chloe this is what you get for throwing Mac a surprise party." Brady comes behind his wife and encircles her waist with his arms.

" Me?" Chloe turns to look at Brady while Mac raises an eyebrow. " I wasn't in this alone."  

Feeling the spotlight start a search for them Greta, Jennifer, and Hope scramble to escape the scrutiny, but Mac is too quick for them.

"Stop." The three women freeze in their tracks. "I'm aware of all those involved in my 'present', including you Brady, and that other Brady, that answers to the name Shawn." 

"HEY." Brady and Shawn both say the word with confusion clouding their faces. 

"Don't hey me." Mac points to Shawn who is cowardly enough to try to hide behind Belle." YOU, brought me there." She points to Brady. "You received an invitation and didn't warn me." She narrows her eyes. "That makes both of you accessories after the fact in my eyes, and that is punishable by yet to be named means." 

"It was just a party." Greta said as she clutched Gabriella to her tighter hoping the child could in fact protect her from Mac's tantrum. 

"As I stated in my speech I don't like parties, but don't worry about what I'm going to do to you guys, just enjoy yourselves." Mac smiled and then walked off leaving the group to digest her words.

"I'm a little scared." The group gave nods of agreement to Jennifer's statement.

"You." "I have to work for her, in a job where she handles fire arms." Shawn wiped some sweat from his forehead as Belle hugged him to her trying to ease his mind.

"Calm down, she is just playing with you guys." Lucas pries Gabriella from his wife and laughs at the expression of the group surrounding him. He kisses his nieces head. "Mac Red Wolf has other things worry about besides the six of you." 

Undisclosed Location

Philip Kiriakis looked at his surroundings with disdain and displeasure, he didn't want to be here, but he had to. 

A month ago, he had been happy or as close to being happy as you could get when your marriage falls apart and your one true love breaks your heart again. After catching Sami in bed with Austin, he hadn't been distraught or even upset. He never married Sami for love, happiness, or even companionship. It had been a combination of alcohol and wanting to upset his parents, now that it was over he was if anything relieved. The marriage behind him, he had heard that Chloe and Brady had finally called it quits, after years of separation, but that was a trick. His bastard nephew was still married to the woman that should have been his, and now had a daughter with his beloved Chloe. 

He was here for one reason and one reason alone, he wanted payback, Brady had taken what should have been his, and Mac had helped him do it. 

The door on the side of the room opened and a figure came into the room, but refused to walk into the light.

Philip steeped forward and gave his most charming smile. " Don't be afraid I'm here to help you." The figure motions for him to continue. " I can help you get back to where you belong, and make the people that kept you here pay for it." 

The End?

                                                                                    I don't think so, stay tuned


End file.
